szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gnadenakte-Habsburg
'Österrreichische Gnadenakte und Adelslegitimationen der Szlachta 1773 - 1918' [[Genealogisch| zurück]] Poczet Polaków wyniesionych do godności szlacheckiej przez monarchów austrjackich w czasie od roku 1773 - 1918 von Sylwester Korwin Kruczkowski, Członek Polskiego Towarzystwa Heraldycznego right|80px|Gnadenakte Habsburg 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise Kruczkowski, Sylwester, Korwin: "Poczet Polaków wyniesionych do godności szlacheckiej przez monarchów austrjackich w czasie od roku 1773 - 1918, dalej tych osób, którym wymienieni władcy zatwierdzili dawne tytuły książęce względnie hrabiowskie lub nadali tytuły hrabiów i baronów jak niemniej tych, którym zatwierdzili starodawne polskie szlachectwo von Polen, die durch die österreichischen Monarchen in der Zeit von 1773 - 1918 in den Adelstand erhoben wurden ..., nakładem autora, z drukarni L. Wisniewskiego we Lwowie, ul. Ossolińskich 16, Lwów Lemberg 1935“, in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL: http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20.. . Helfe bei unserem Forschungsprojekt mit einer steuerlich abzugsfähigen Spende 'PRZEDMOWA' Szlachta polska, ta stara, piastowska, powstała - jak już dziś powszechnie wiadomo - samowolnie, samorodnie, samorzutnie, poprostu samozwańczo. Ona sama przybierała sobie godła, herby, przydomki i dowolnie je zmieniała. Była to elita społeczeństwa odznaczająca się tężyzną tak fizyczną jak i duchową, elita, która za czasów piastowskich wybiła się ponad szary tłum, ujęła władzę w swe garście i dzierżyła ją krzepko i trzęsła krajem a nawet, od doby jagiellońskiej począwszy, i tronem. Król Stefan czynił wprawdzie starania aby tę władzę szlachty ukrócić, ale mu się to nie udało, może dlatego, że zbyt krótko panował i niestety przedwcześnie pożegnał ten świat na zawsze. Do jakiego stopnia ta szlachta była butna, zuchwała dowodem tego fakt historyczny jeden z wielu, który tu przytoczę: W roku 1433 umiera długoletni, zasłużony zresztą, wojewoda krakowski Jan Leliwa a Tarnów. Wdowa po nim, wkrótce Po śmierci męża, wyrabia sobie posłuchanie u króla Władysława II. i na audjencji prosi Jagiełłę, by wakujące, rozległe, o rybnych stawach, doskonałych sianozżęćiach i zaszanowanych lasach starostwo grodeckie (dziś Gródek Jagielloński) nadał jej synowi. Jagiełło, wysłuchawszy prośby, mówi spokojnie: „Prośby waszej uwzględnić nie mogę. Wasz syn ma lat zaledwie 20. Starostwo otrzyma człowiek starszy, mąż zasłużony". Tarnowska poirytowana odmową, nie zważając na wiek sędziwy króla, (w rok później już nieżył) i nie krępując się obecnością otaczających majestat dostojników państwowych odezwała się w te słowa: „Królu! Pamiętaj o tem, żeś ty przybysz, a myśmy od wieków tu osiadli!" Po wypowiedzeniu tej jakby groźby nie uważała nawet za stosowne oddać ukłon należny majestatowi, lecz pełna pychy i dumy opuściła komnatę królewską. Ta szlachta, ten naród w narodzie, chciwa władzy, strzegąca swoich przywilejów, swoich prerogatyw jak oka w głowiie nie postarała się jednak nigdy o to, by ją zarejestrowano. Jeżeli komukolwiek szlachectwo zganiono, to taki celem oczyszczenia się zwracał się do właściwego sądu i tam przy pomocy świadków, a przedewszystkiem krewnych swoich, notorycznych szlachciców, udowadniał, że uczyniony mu zarzut był krzywdzący, był bezpodstawny. Inaczej ułożyły się stosunki zaraz po pierwszym rozbiorze kraju. W tej partji Polski, która dostała się Austrji, rząd tej monarchji wezwał osiadłą w tej części szlachtę polską, aby wywiodła się z posiadanego szlachectwa. W Austrji dzielono szlachectwa na 5 szczebli, czyli stopni, a mianowicie: a. pierwszy stopień czyli pojedyńcze szlachectwo „Edler von", b. stopień rycerski, Ritterstand, c. baronat, d. hrabiowie, e. książęta i tu jeszcze roaróżniano podstopnie: Prinz, Furst, Herzog, Erzherzog. Pojedyńcze szlachectwo nadawali monarchowie przedewszyszt- kiem tym oficerom zawodowym, którzy służyli, bez przerwy, przy wojsku przez lat 30 i choćby w jednej kampanji wojennej brali udział. Ci oficerowie, którzy w wojnach nie uczestniczyli a o szla- chectwo zabiegali musieli mieć 40 lat służby wojskowej. Drugi sto- pień szlachectwa t. zw. stopień rycerski uzyskiwali oficerowie, urzędnicy i ziemianie odznaczeni wysokimi orderami. Tytuł barona nadawali monarchowie komandorom wysokich orderów. Ci którzy zostali odznaczeni za bohaterstwo orderem Marji Teresy, o ile nie byli szlachcicami, przechodzili automatycznie z chwilą promocji do rzędu szlachty. Dawną szlachtę polską, o ile ze szlachectwa się wywiodła, za- liczano do grupy drugiej t. j. do stanu rycerskiego, bez względu na to, czy to był szlachcic zagrodowy czy magnat w znaczeniu rodo- wem (magno natus - Hochgeboren). Tym osobom, których ante- naci piastowali urzędy senatorskie jak hetmanów, wojewodów, kasztelanów, lub inne wysokie dostojeństwa koronne, przyznawano godność hrabiowską, jui to za taksą, już to za uwolnieniem od taksy, tym zaś którzy dowiedli, że przodkowie ich dzierżyli urzędy powiatowe, jak starostów grodowych, sędziów grodowych lub ziem- skich przyznawano tytuł baronowski, również za taksą lub bez taksy. Marja Teresa, cęlem skaptowania sobie możnej i wpływowej szlachty obdarzyła wkrótce po rozbiorze Polski tytułem hrabiow- skim, z uwolnieniem od taksy, Dzieduszyckich, Sierakowskich, Skąrbków, Zamoyskich. Taksa była wysoka, wynosiła bowiem od tytułu hrabiowskiego 2.400 dukatów, a od baronowstwa 1.200 du- katów. Przy nadawaniu tytułów hrabiowskich monarchowie austrjaccy nie przestrzegali wyżej przytoczonych zasad i tytułem tym wyróżnili dużo osób nie posiadających antenatów senatorów. Do takich rodom należeli: Baworowscy, Bobrowscy, Junoszowie- Borkowscy (+): Dębiccy, Golejewscy (+), Hussarzewscy (+), Ilińscy, Karniccy, Komorniccy (+), Komorowscy herbu Ciołek (+), Korytowscy, Koziebrodzoy, Krukowieccy (+), Kuczkowscy (+), Lączyńscy ( +) , Mieroszowscy, Mniszkowie (+) , Pinińscy, Russo- ccy, Siemieńscy, Uruscy (+), Wiśniewscy, Wolańscy, Zabielscy. Dla rozpatrywania dowodów szlachectwa byłej szlachty pol- skiej i wydawania t. zw. legitym była wyznaczona osobna komisja złożona z najznakomitszych w kraju obywateli, stąd „Komisją Magnatów" zwana. W skład tej Komisji wchodzili: 1) ks. Wacław Hieronim hr. Sierakowski, arcyb. lwowski, 2) Jan Jakób hr. Zamoyski b. wojewoda podolski, 3) Józef Wandalin Mniszech, b. chorąży wielki koronny i b. kasztelan krakowski, 4) Ignacy hr. Cetner, b. wojewoda bełzki, i 5) Stanisław Szczęsny Pilawita Potocki, mąż tragicznie zmarłej Gertrudy z Komorowskich. Komisja urzędowała we Lwowie. Kraj był rozległy, komunikacja utrudniona, mnogość szlachty wprost olbrzymia, nic tedy dziwnego, że Komisja nie po- dołała zadaniu i po wydaniu kilkudziesięciu zaledwie legitym roz- wiązała się a raczej została zlikwidowana, a włożone na nią obo- wiązki przelano 1782 na Sądy Ziemskie i Grodzkie w Oświęcimiu, Czchowie, Nowym Sączu, Bieczu, Pilźnie, Sanoku, Przemyślu, Lwo- wie, Bełzie, Busku, Haliczu i Trembowli, dla szlachty dostępne. By takie legitymacje czy to przez magnatów czy przez Sądy wy- dane ważnemi się stały musiały być wpisane do ksiąg zwanych majestatycznemi t. zn. musiały być immatrykulowane. W roku 1788 rozwiązał rząd pozostałe po Polsce Sądy a metryki szlacheckie powierzył straży Wydziału Stanów (Collegium Statuum). Załatwie- nie prośby o immatrykulację podlegało aprobacie każdoczesnego gubernatora b. Galicji, który był równocześnie prezesem Stanów. O ile taką prośbę gubernator uwzględnił to umieszczał na petycji klauzulę „Ingrossetur" i podpisywał. Najwięcej podpisów na poda- niach umieścił Józef hr. Brygido, który piastował urząd guberna- torski od 1780-1794 r. Legitymacja bez immatrykulacji nie miała waloru, gdyż przepis odnośny postanawiał, że „nur die immatri- kulierten Geschlechter werden ols adelig anerkannt". Ponieważ nie- którym rodzinom trudno było nagromadzić na czas potrzebne do wylegitymowania dokumenty rodzinne, przeto po rozwiązaniu są- dów ziemskich i grodzkich Wydział Stanów rozpatrywał przedsta- wione sobie dowody i o ile uznał je za dostateczne wydawał legity- macje i wpisywał je do ksiąg majestatycznych. Ten usus ustał w roku 1817, po którym to roku zatwierdzanie staropolskiego szla- chectwa zależnem uczyniono od łaski monarchy. Tu zaznaczyć muszę, że w królestwie pruskiem a późniejszem cesarstwie niemieckiem zapatrywano się na tę kwestję nieco od- miennie. Kto tam udowodnił, że jego rodzina od stu lat była uwa żana za szlachecką, temu Heroldia wydawała „certyfikat szla- chectwa". Taką szlachtę nazywano tam „Verjahrungsadel". Oddając społeczeństwu tę moją pracę, (w którą włożyłem dużo trudu i mozołu), opartą na zapiskach przedewszystkiem tutejszego archiwum szlacheckiego dalej na dostępnym dla każdego Poczcie Szlachty Galicyjskiej tudzież na dziele „Alt-Oesterreichisches-Adels- Lexikon" opracowanem i wydanem w 1928 przez p. Karola Fryde- ryka von Franka zu Dófering, sekretarza wiedeńskiego Towarzystwa Heraldycznego „Adler", proszę o wiarę, że starałem się wykonać ją zupełnie bezstronnie, i gruntownie. Jeżeli są w niej jakieś nie- dociągnięcia, jakieś braki, nie moja w tem wina, chociaż podeszły mój wiek usprawiedliwiałby usterki. Herbów Polaków nobilitowanych w Austrji nie umieszczę, gdyż to byłaby rzecz niesłychanie kosztowna. Szanowni Czytelnicy znajdą je jednak - coprawda nie wszystkie - w opracowanem i wydanem w r. 1901 przez Juliusza hr. Ostrowskiego dziele: „Księga Herbowa Rodów Polskich". Dzieło to żawiera także udo- stojnione przez Austrję herby przy sposobności nadawania tytułów hrabiowskich i baronowskich. Jest ono niestety niekompletne, do- prowadzone bowiem zaledwie do Syrokomli ale i tak zawiera 3.664 godeł polskich. Posiadają je, to znaczy wspomniane dzieło, bibljoteki: Baworowskich, Ossolineum i uniwersytecka. O ileby komukolwiek wgląd do tej „Księgi" był utrudniony, w takim razie udzielę jej najchętniej do przejrzenia zgłaszającym się. Mieszkam we Lwowie kadecka 28. W domu możni mnie zastać każdego dnia, nie wy- łączając niedziel i świąt, od godziny 8-10 1/2 i od 16-18. Przy tej sposobności będą mogli zgłaszający się obejrzeć rzadko spo- tykaną dziś książkę Wiktora Wittyga: „Nieznana Szlachta Polska i Jej Herby" dalej nieznany we Lwowie „Alt-Oesterreichisches- Adels-Lexikon" Karola Fryd. von Franka a nadto „Herbarz Ro- dzin Tatarskich" osiadłych w Polsce opracowany przez Prof. Sta- nisława Dziadulewicza. Zamykając niniejszą przedmowę nie mogę powstrzymać się od pewnych uwag, które nasunęły mi się w trakcie tej roboty. Przedewszystkiem uderzył mnie ten fakt, że wielka ilość osób no bilitowanych i to osób światłych, posiadających prawnicze wy- kształcenie, nie postarała się w Wydziale Krajowym o intabulację dyplomów cesarskich. Dalej ku wielkiemu mojemu ździwieniu przekonałem się, że rodziny od 5-ciu, 6-ciu a nawet 7-miu pokoleń stale w b. Galicji zamieszkałe nie wylegitymowały się w oznaczo- nym przez rząd terminie i że po upływie dopiero lat kilkudziesięciu, a nawet stu i więcej poczyniły zabiegi o dodatkowe cesarskie za- twierdzenie szlachectwa staropolskiego. Ta sprawa nasuwa mi pewne wątpliwości, których rozwijać nie staram się, by nie pod- rażnić osób interesowanych. Ale dla ilustracji jednej rzeczy zataić nie mogę. I tak dwaj bracia rodzeni, zbogaceni kupcy stanisła- wowscy, o nazwiskach szlacheckich, kupują w roku 1830 ad Kamery austrackiej jedno całe dawne starostwo (capitaneatus, tractus), i w kontrakcie kupna pod podpisami wyciskają na laku pieczęć przedstawiającą herb Dębno. W 37 lat później potomkowie tych nabywców uzyskują cesarskie zatwierdzenie staropolskiego szlachectwa, w którem to dekrecie przyznano im herb podobny tak do Dębna jak pięść do nosa. Gdybym wówczas w odnośnej 'in- stytucji piastował urząd archiwarjusza, tobym był całą rzecz, bez względu na podpis cesarski, utrącił na poczekaniu. Podobnych wy- padków mógłbym zacytować dużo. Po kraju chodziły i chodżą po- głoski, że potrzebne dokumenty zdobywano często w sposób szal- bierczy. To wszystko dowodzi tylko, że nasze społeczeństwo w grun- cie demokratycznem nie jest. Winę ponosi częściowo wielki bez- sprzecznie wychowawca narodu, ale zarazem zagorzały wielbiciel, stanowczo przesadny chwalca szlachetczyzny śp. Henryk Sienkie- wicz. Szanowni Czytelnicy! Nie bierzcie mi za złe, żem się rozgadał i miejcie cierpliwość, o co VVas pięknie proszę, czytać dalej, bo to, co jeszcze napiszę, nie będzie sobie takie codzienne, takie banalne, a wparte będzie na moich długoletnich spostrzeżeniach. Przede- wszystkiem zaznaczam, że ja tak ks. Jana Długosza, jak i p. Bar- tosza Paprockiego, w ślad za którymi poszli późniejsi heraldycy nasi. uważam za bajkopisarzy, a więc podzielam najzupełniej zdanie ś. p. Antoniego Małeckiego. Wiek chłopięcy spędziłem na wsi, na Wer- chutce. Był to mająteczek moich, naturalnie nieżyjących już, ro- dziców, położony pod Janowem. a odległy od Lwowa o 27 km. Do szkół publicznych, normalnych nie uczęszczałem. Matka sama mnie przygotowywała, a egzaminy roczne z pierwszych trzech klas skła- dałem w Janowie a z czwartej w szkole księży Dominikanów we Lwowie. Werchutka stanowiła osobny korpus tabularny, była jad- nok atynencją Łoziny, osady szlacheckiej, zamieszkałej przez nie- wielu tylko chłopów, a przeważnie przez szlachtę chodaczkową, przedewszystkiem Łozińskich, dalej Kulczyckich, Popielów, Kryło- szańskich, Jaśniskich, Żerebeckich, Czajkowskich i t. d. Czas wolny od nauki spędzałem w towarzystwie - czemu moi rodzice nie byli całkiem przeciwni -- miejscowych chłopaków moich rówieśników. Pamiętam, że zaprzyjaźniłem się z Andrusiem Czerwinką, który był nieco starszy odemnie i z dwoma chłopakami miejscowej szlachty zagonowej a' to Jurkiem Popielem i Fedorkiem Łozińskim zwanym Dziża. Mówili niemal wyłącznie po rusku, z czego ja skorzystałem, bo nauczyłem się od nich tego języka i władam nim po dziś dzień wyśmienicie. Razu pewnego, gdy Andrusia brakło, odzywa się do mnie Jurko „Co ty zawdajesz się z tym Czerwinką. Czy ty nie wiesz, że to chłop, że u niego drzewo żelazo a remiń to łakoma gicz". Na to powiedziałem Popielowi: Czerwinka jest chłopakiem ładnym, we- sołym i wątpię, by łakomił się na cudze żelazo, rzemień czy drzewo. Powróciwszy z rekreacji do domu powtórzyłem wynurzenia Po- piela ojcu i pytam go co to jest ta szlachta tu mieszkająca, nie- różniąca się prawie niczem od chłopa, a mimo to pomiatająca tym chłopem. Ojciec objaśnił mię, że ta szlachta to rolnicy wolni, którzy nie robili pańszczyzny. Niezadowolony tą odpowiedzią zwróciłem się w jakiś czas później z analogicznem pytaniem do mojej matki i od niej dopiero dowiedziałem się, że te chodaczki pochodzą z innej nacji a mianowicie romańskiej i że osiedli tu przed wiekami, jeszcze za panowania książąt ruskich, którzy wydzielili im grunta i uczynili wolnymi. Dla zachowania odrębności i czystości krwi łączą się tyłka pomiędzy sobą. Niemal wszyscy są ambitni i honorowi. O tem, że my, że rodzina moja pochodzi ze szlachty nie było w domu naszym nigdy mowy, a to dlatego, że rodzice moi, jak w późniejszym wieku przekonałem się, uważali za szlachcica każdego, kto był prawy, był zacny, poczciwy. A może i dlatego, że dziad mój śp. Tomasz Jacek, zamożny niegdyś i szczodry ziemianin na stare lata osiadł w Tarnopolu i tam -jak mi matka mówiła - dokonał w r. 1845 żywota, on żołnierz kościuszkowski niemal w niedostatku, a może i z delikatności, na Werchutkę bowiem, gdzie mieliśmy wspaniały sad, zjeżdżały często pa owoce rodziny urzędnicze z be- cyrku . Janowskiego nie zaliczające się do szlachty. Nie mówiło się więc o tem, jakkolwiek rodzice moi (nie interesując się zupełnie heraldyką) znali na wylot koligacje całej Polski jak długa i sza- raka, a mam na myśli Polskę przedrozbiorową. Wracam jednak do szlachty łozińskiej. Chłop do takiego szlachetki, choćby ten pod względem majątkowym stał od niego niżej, odnosił się zawsze z respektem, nazywał go pana didycz, w cerkwi stawał osobno. Chłopu imponowało to, że jegomość głosząc z ambony zapowiedzi używał przy szlachcicach wyrażenia „błahorodnyj" t. zn. uro- dzony, generosus, Wohlgeboren. Imponował chłopu również strój odświętny szlachcica. Taki szlachetka wybierając się do cerkwi przywdziewał na siebie długą, granatową kapotę a na głowę wkła- dał cylinder filcowy, bardzo wysoki, koloru jasno popielatego. W karczmie nigdy z chłopem się nie bratał siadając w towa- rzyśtwie tylko sobie, według jego pojęcia, równych. Dla spra- wiedliwości dodać tu muszę, że szlachetka nie odznaczał się nigdy łakomstwem na cudze mienie, nie wyrządzał szkody, ani w lesie ani w polu, czy na pastwisku, czy sianozżęci, a gdy inwentarz z winy pastuszków wdarł się w cudzą posiadłość przychodził, usprawiedliwiał się i przepraszał. Dla oświetlenia tamtoczesnych (rok 1870-1875) stosunków ekonomicznych w kraju dodam, że - jak już wyżej wspomniałem - mieliśmy na Werchutce wspaniały sad a nadto sześćdziesięciu morgowy las był otoczony, z trzech stron, drzewami czerechowemi. Owoców było co niemiara. W se- zonie dwa razy tygodniowo odsyłało się do Lwowa (27 kilometrów) drabiniastą furmanką po dwadzieścia półcetnarowych koszów na- pełnionych czerechami względnie śliwami. A trzeba wiedzieć, że czerechy koloru czarnego, żółtego, białego, blado-różowego, żywo różowego i karmazynowego, były wielkości włoskich orzechów a śliwy-węgierki olbrzymie jak jaja kur kochinchińskich (zasługa to założyciela sadu, poprzedniego właściciela Werchutki, p. Ba- beckiego). Często zdarzało się, że cały ładunek wracał nocą do domu a Petruś Kubów, fornal, raportował, iż nie znalazł we Lwowie na- bywców na towar najprzedniejszej jakości. Owoce drogą zmęczone, wytrzęsione, wygniecione, wytłoczone nie nadawały się do użytku dla ludzi. Obracano je na karmę dla drobiu i nierogacizny. Swinie spożywały je łapczywie wraz z pestkami, które rozgryzały i de- lektowały się ziarnkami. Żadna z przejedzenia nie chorowała mimo, iż rozchrupane pestki są ostre i niestrawne. Tak jak z owocami tak samo działo się z przeznaczonemi na sprzedaż świniami i cielętami. Na dobitek karbunkuł niemal corocznie wyrywa z inwentarza na j- dorodniejsze sztuki. Pan fizyk powiatowy zjeżdża z Gródka, bada, zarządza desinfekcję ale nie umie pouczyć nas, w jaki sposób ma się ją wykonać. Fizyk odjeżdża a bydlątka giną dalej. Tonący brzytwy się chwyta. Przywołany znachor męczy zwierzęta, zdziera paskudnika, wygartuje krew, przecina guzy. Nic nie pomaga. We- terynarzy w kraju nie było. Znikąd porady, znikąd pomocy. Rób co chcesz! Bij głową o mur! Dopust Boży! Kara Boska! Ojciec zniechęcony niepowodzeniami porzuca 1874 własny zagon, idzie gospodarować na cudzem a my (miałem młodszego brata Stefana Kazimierza, który jako auskultant zginął tragicznie 1893 w Stani- sławowie) zostajemy z matką na gruncie. Wobec takich stosun- ków nic dziwnego, że na folwark, na hipotece którego nie było centa długu i mimo, że obrotny i usłużny arendarz Abramko wno- sił regularnie co kwartał wysoką stosunkowo tenutę; że więc na ten folwark zaglądał nierzadko. egzekutor w osobie szeregowego piechoty uzbrojonego w karabin i bagnet i stał tam, na koszt opie- szałego kontrybuenta, tak długo, dopóki nie zaspokoiło się za- ległości podatkowych. Chłop na 20 morgach nie miał nigdy i gul- dena przy duszy a wódkę pił za jaja i wyroby z nabiału, które Abramko szacował bardzo nisko. Takie to były czasy. Tak wtedy działo się na Werchutce. Później, gdy dorosłem i poszedłem na chleb własny intereso- wałem się zawsze tak chłopem jak i zagrodowym szlachcicem. Dużo w mojem życiu podróżowałem po kraju i przy tej sposob ności poznałem wszystką szlachtę zagrodową b. Galicji a więc: Baczyńskich, Bandrowskich, Bereźnickich, Berezowskich, Biliń- skich, Czołowśkich, Czajkowskich, Dobrzańskich, Drohomireckich, Dydyńskich, Hołowieckich, Hołyńskich, Hordyńskich, Horodyskich, Hoszowskich, Ilnickich, Jaśniskich, Jaworskich, Koblańskich, Ko- marnickich, Krechowieckich, Kropiwnickich, Kruszelnickich, Kry- łoszańskich, Kulczyckich, Krynickich, Liskowackich, Łopuszań- skich, Łozińskich, Łuckich, Manasterskich, Matkowskich, Nanow- skich, Ortyńskich, Podhorodeckich, Podlesieckich, Pohoreckich, Popielów, Sozańskich, Srokowskich, Strutyńskich, Stupnickich, Su- latyckich, Tatomirów, Terleckich, Topolnickich, Towarnickich, Tu- rzańskich, Tustanowskich, Uniatyckich, Uruskich, Winnickich, Wi- twickich, Wysoczańskich, Żerebeckich, Żurakowskich. Przed 43 laty miałem udać się w sprawie służbowej do Nowo- sielec koło Chodorowa. Przyjaciel mój, dowiedziawszy się o tem, że ja wybieram się do wymienionej miejscowości, powiada mi: „Masz być tam u wójta". Zwracam ci uwagę, że Nowosielce to osada szlachecka. Jest tam wójt ale jest i prefekt. Władzę posiada tylko wójt, do tego więc zwrócić się masz po potrzebne ci infor- macje. Ze stacji w Chodorowie odwozi mnie bałaguła Chaskel, który wiedział, gdzie wójt w Nowosielcach mieszka. Stajemy tam przed chatą nędzną bo nędzną, ale z ganeczkiem. Za chwilę wy- tacza się z chałupy postać przyodziana w biały kożuch i ogromną baranią czapicę. Pytam jak się ojciec nazywacie? Otrzymuję od- powiedź Drohomirecki. Na to powiadam: Ależ ja nie do prefekta, lecz do wójta, wyście przecież szlachcic. Chłop, nieco zmięszany mówi: „Ta pane ja wijt. Prefektom je Janiszowskij. Mij dido to rachowały sia szlechtycz. Mały żinku z Czajkowec Czajkiwsku, ale mij tato ożenyły sia z chłopkou, ja maju za żinku chłopku, my wże ne szlachta, my chłopy". Jakżeż to ciekawe chłopskie rozumowanie, a jak trafne - nieprawdaż? A teraz inny wypadek. Przed laty 36 zapędziły mnie obowiązki służbowe do Horodyszcza pod Samborem. Tam natknąłem się na rolnika, którego musiałem spytać o nazwisko Powiada mi Stefan Horodyski. Na to mówię ja: Pan pewnie Ma- ciejczak. Horodyski usłyszawszy to zarumienił się po uszy, cofa się dwa kroki wstecz i rozradowany, rozpromieniony woła do mnie: A pan skąd to wiesz? Na to ja: Bo pan taki krąglutki, pulchniutki przypomina na pierwszy rzut oka Maćka. Tak jest Maciejczak jestem łaskawy panie - mówi Horodyski. Mam legitymację tylko trzeba ją podnowić, bo już spleśniała i bardzo stara. Szanowny Czytelniku! proszę o cierpliwość jeszcze tylko jeden zacytuję fakt. Przed 26 laty jestem w Uniatyczach, w osadzie szla- checkiej. Zbliżając się podwodą do zagrody znanego mi już daw niej wójta o nazwisku Michał Tustanowski - słyszę zdaleka jak ten z ganku woła po rusku: „Ludwika 1 towar wyhnaty na paso- wysko". Gdym wysiadł na obejściu z dorożki wychodzi pan Tusta- nowski, kształtny, smukły, postawny o regularnych rysach twarzy, smagły człowiek i z miejsca mówi poprawie po polsku przedsta- wiając mi swoją hożą córkę Ludwikę. Przy posiłku, który, z pole- cenia ojca, przyrządziła nam panna Ludwika, gawędzimy sobie o tem i o owem. Pytam między innemi wójta czy pan Michał Tu- stanowski, zmarły dawno adwokat lwowski, był pańskim krewnym? Michał Tustanowski ta był dziada mojego brat. Dziad został na roli, Michał poszedł do miasta, skończył szkoły, został adwokatem, bogato się ożenił nabył duży majątek, żył lat 104 i miał tak silny korpus, że w życiu swojem nigdy się nie spocił. Bliższych stosun- ków z jego potomkami nie utrzymujemy, czemu dziwić się nie można, bo oni panowie, a ja chudopachołek. Gospodaruję na 40 morgach a oni posiadają obecnie z pewnością sto razy tyle. Pan jest lwowianinem, to pan zna zapewne Bilińskiego, brata mojej żony, bo ona Bilińska z Biliny. Ten mój szwagier jest radcą w Domenach. Na to pytam ja: Czy radcą administracyjnym, czy rachunkowym? Tustanowski objaśnia: Ależ rachunkowym, bo on wszystkie ra- chunki Domenów ma pod sobą. Gimnazjum skończył w Samborze celująco. Potem poszedł do Lwowa, tam ukończył prawo także celu- jąco. Do utrzymania go we Lwowie na naukach musieliśmy i my nieco się przyczyniać, bo rodzice jego nie mogli jakoś podołać wy- datkom. On o tem pamięta. Jest poczciwy i choć wysoki urzędnik nie gardzi nami. Po posiłku opuszczam zagrodę Tustanowskiego, a zobaczywszy obok jego obejścia piękny domek z ganeczkiem pytam: „A w tej realności co za szlachcic mieszka"? Ten mój sąsiad to nie jest szlachcic. Nazywa się on wprawdzie Terlecki, ale dziad jego był poddanym mojego, dziadą. Przytoczyłem tutaj kilka nie z palca wyssanych faktów na to, by Szanowni Czytelnicy wiedzieli o nastrojach, o psychice tej zagro- dowej szlachty. Ona, jakkolwiek stoi twardo przy cerkwi unickiej, nie jest dla Polski stracona, ale ona potrzebuje opieki naszego Rządu. Ona jest obecnie przeważnie biedna, oma łaknie ziemi. A jest się o co pokusić. Tej szlachty jest w byłej Galicji około ćwierć miljona dusz. Ale jeszcze jeden fakcik, już tylko jeden. Przed 5 laty idę ulicą Blacharską. Koło Stauropigji stoi fura przy niej piękne, rosłe koniki, a na niej siedzi przystojny, około 40 lat liczący, mężczyzna w kasz- kiesie. Do półdrabka przytroczona metalowa tabliczka z napisem: Chrzanowski, Gańczary pow. Lwów. Zatrzymuję się i pytam sie- dzącego na wozie: Czy szlachcic? Na to otrzymuję odpowiedź: „Do powstania tak, po powstaniu nie". Jakto? Nierozumiem? - odzy- wam się ja. A no, do roku 1863 byliśmy szlachtą. W powstaniu, jak panu wiadomo, wzięli udział prócz szlachty także mieszczanie, rzemieślnicy, chłopi, a nawet wyrobnicy. Od tego czasu myśmy wszyscy zrównani - my§my wszyscy obywatelami Polski i my, dawna szlachta, nie rościmy sobie żadnej pretensyi do jakiegokol- wiek wyróżniania nas: Po tych słowach czuję jak łzy cisną mi się do ócz, a nie chcąc zdradzić mojego, nie męskiego zresztą roz- rzewnienia, ukłoniłem się pięknie Chrzanowskiemu 'i serdecznie uścisnąłem jego podaną mi spracowaną dłoń. Przyjmcie Szanowni Czytelnicy to do wiadomości że chociaż haraldyką zajmuję się z zamiłowaniem to jednak w gruncie rzeczy jestem od dzieciństwa z przekonania ludowcem. Lud to nasza po tęga, to przyszłość naszego Państwa. Szlachectwa nigdy się nie za- pierałem, ale leż i nigdy i przed nikim nie chwaliłem się szla- chectwem, bo ja na tę kwestję zapatruję się tak samo, jak i moi rodzice. Mam kilku dawnych znajomych, którzy nie wiedzą o tem, 3.e pochodzę ze szlachty i to starej, zapiastowskiej. Gdy ci ludzie to, co tu piszę, przeczytają, to widzę już ich zdumienie i ich rozwarte jak u gapiów usta. Według mojego najgłębszego a na długoletnich doświadczeniach opartego przekonania lud nasz, lud polski, kato- licki, prostolinijny, otwarty, szczery a przedewszystkiem o zdro- wych mózgach powinienby ująć władzę w państwie w swe spra- cowane a energiczne ręce. Problemu tak trudnego jak sprawa ruska nie rozwiążą ani endecy, ani pepesowcy, ani enperowcy, ani nawet hebesy. Lud ten, lud prawdziwie demokratyczny z nawskróś demo- kratycznem społeczeństwem ruskiem załatwiłby tę rzecz defini- tywnie ku obopólnemu dobru. I co jest również ważne, on, ten lud nie doiłby tej pod ciężarem podatków nadmiernych uginającej się, nieszczęsnej Polski. On to zredukowałby także ad minimum nad- miernie a całkiem niepotrzebnie rozbudowaną biurokrację. Skoro się już tak rozpisałem to nie mogę pominąć jeszcze jed- nej ale to już stanowczo ostatniej sprawy. W walkach z bolszewi- kami wziąłem udział w charakterze szeregowego. Ta kampanja moja skończyła się jednak niefortunnie, bo po ataku pod Bogda- nówką koło Zadwórza popadłem, przez własną nieostrożność. w plen. Bolszewicy odstawili mnie jako jeńca przez Berdyczów do Winnicy nad Bohem. Dzięki niezwykłej łasce Boga Wszechmogą- cego udało mi się umknąć z niewali i przedostać pieszo, boso, o kiju żebraczym, przez Gniewin, Braiłów, Howory, Bar, Jałtuszków, Du- najowce, Smotrycz, Lanckoroń do Skały nad Zbruczem. W tej drodze powrotnej spotkałem wielką ilość szlachty zagonowej ale już nie ruskiej lecz polskiej. W okolicy Baru najwięcej jest Za- leskich, Nowickich, w osadzie Scibory także Pocztą zwanej spotka- łem Obertyńskich, Kunaszowskich, Kobylańskich i t. d. Wszyscy oni są tak trochę zahukani, ale uważają siebie i przez ludność małoruską są uważani za Polaków. Za czasów carskich cieszyli się pewnymi przywilejami. Majątkowo dobrze sytuowani, poprostu za- sobni, zamożni, wszyscy w Heroldiach ze szlachectwa wylegitymo- wani. Przedostatnią noc w mojej pieszej pielgrzymce ku Skale spę- dziłem w Smotryczu. Gościnny gospodarz, u którego przytułek znalazłem, zwał się Szymon Kozieradzki, katolik, obrządku łaciń- skiego. I co mi ten Szymon, kiedym mu się zdradził kim jestem, w zamkniętej szczelnie chacie, w cztery oczy, powiedział: Panie! Przewalili się tędy Denykińcy, Kolezakowcy, przemaszerowali Turcy, Wranglowcy i Germanie, ale nikt z nich nie zalał nam go- rącego sadła za skórę tak, jako uczyniła wracająca z pod Kijowa armia wasza. Jam szlachcic polski, pochodzę z pod Lwowa a wła- ściwie z samego Lwowa, ale to panu powiadam, że gdyby tu Polsz- cza, co nie daj Boże, wróciła nazad, to mnie do 24 godzin w Smo- tryczu nie będzie. Rzucę chatę, porzucę dobytek i pójdę z rodziną wgłąb Rosji. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, co się we mnie działo, gdym słuchał wynurzeń tego typowego (tylko portretować) szlachcica polskiego. Przed Smotryczem bo jeszcze w Gniewinie a więc siedem dni przedtem powiedział mi organista, do którego zwróciłem się o wska- zówki, tak: „Jabym pana przenocował ale się boję. Niech pan idzie do Mohilówki, tam ludność poczciwa, nie odmówi panu przytułku, ale przestrzegam i zaklinam pana, byś nie przyznawał się do tego, że uciekasz z niewoli i że jesteś Polakiem, bo czy to będzie małorus, czy moskal,, czy żyd a nawet Polak, to przyaresztuje pana i odda do najbliższej czerezwyczajki. Pan nie ma wyobrażenia o tem, jak ludność tutejsza jest rozgoryczona na armję polską. Na tem kończę, odbiegłem może od właściwego przedmiotu, ale uczyniłem to dlatego, by się przed Wami, Szanowni Czytelnicy, wyspowiadać i wypowiedzieć to wszystko, co mnie boli i co raduje. Nie bierzcie mi tego za złe. Na ostatniego Sylwestra rozpocząłem rok r2 żywota. Takiemu staruszkowi, któremu może niebawem zaspiewają „in paradisum deducant te angeli", niejedno wybaczyć można, a przedewszystkiem gadulstwo. Da Bóg a nastaną dla Polski lepsze czasy. Nie traćmy nadziei, nie popadajmy w apatję, bo ta zgotowałaby nam zagładę. Odbitkę tej mojej pracy poszlę dostojnikowi, który dawniej piastował urząd w Małopolsce a obecnie jest zajęty w centrali. I widzę a raczej wyczuwam, jak po przeczytaniu tej broszury oblicze tego dygnitarza pokrywa się szkarłatem wstydu i jak on w duchu myśli: no da... jam krugom durak... kanieczno... ałe, jej Bogu, jam tomu ne winowat`... jeno te niemądre policaje. A wiecie Szanowni państwo dlaczego to uczynię? Oto dlatego, że ten dygnitarz w ra- porcie wysłanym swego czasu do Warszawy nazwał mnie zajadłym endekiem a ja endekiem nigdy nie byłem, nie jestem i chyba już nie będę, bo ja, przy moim chłopskim rozumie, nie potrafiłbym być zapaleńcem zagorzalcem fanatykiem. Czysty dochód z rozsprzedaży tej broszury (cena nie będzie wysoka) przeznaczam dla Związku byłych ochotników M. O. A. O. z r. 1920. Wielu z uczestników walk z bolszewikami spotykam co dziennie po ulicach Lwowa. Jedni trudnią się pośrednictwem pracy, inni sprzedażą owoców, inni handlują papierem listowym, stalo- wemi przyjaciółkami i t. p. Wszyscy są pogodni, dobrego ducha, nie skarżą się są weseli i cieszą się, że żyją w wolnej Polsce, ze- wnętrzny ich jednak wygląd przemawia za tem, że 'cierpią niedo- statek. We Lwowie, 15 marca 1935. Sylwester Kruczkowski. OBJAŚNIENIE SKRÓCEŃ Adw. = adwokat. h. = herb. hr. = hrabia. ks. = ksiądz. n. im. = nieimmatrykulowany do tzw. „Ksiąg Majestatycznych". nob. = nobilitowany. O. L. = kawaler orderu Leopolda. p. = przydomek. płk. = pułkownik. ppłk. = podpułkownik. prz. = przemysłowiec. P. G. = Poczet Szlachty Galic. ex 1857. r. = radca. R. D. = Radca dworu. rotor. = rotmistrz. I. st. szl. = I. stopień szlach. „Edler von". II. st. szl. = II. stopień szlachectwa „Ritter von". T. R. = tajny radca, Sacrae-Caesarco et Regiae Apostolicae Majestatis Consilarius Intimus. T. = Tom „Księgi Majestatycznej", pierwsza cyfra oznacza numer księgi, druga numer stronicy. utr. szl. = utrata szlachectwa. wł. d. = właściciel dóbr. W. K. p. = Wydział Krajowy przyznał. z. stp. szl. = zatwierdzenie staropols. szlach. Ż. K. I. II. III. = kawaler orderu Żelaznej korony I. II. lub III. klasy. Data w nawiasie oznacza dzień podpisania odnośnego dyplomu ces. Przywrócenie szlachectwa = Wiedereinsetzung in die Adels Rechte. A''' Albiński Jerzy ppłk. I. st. szl. E. v. Alvinz, 25/9 18x7, n. im. Amlrowlcz Kłodacz Grzegorz, II. st. szl. 1807, P. G. Ankwicz Skarbek z Posławic h. Habdank Stanisław, Wawrzyniec, Andrzej, Michał, Jan i Maciej mianowani hrabiami 1778, P. G. Ankwlcz Dr. Jan, R. D. I. st. szl. „von Kleehoven" 10/1 1913, n. im. Antoniewicz Bołoz Dominik i Jakób, I. st. szl. 1789, P. G. Arciszewskiego potomkom W. K. przyznał h. Rola. Augustynowicz Benedykt Joachim 2 im. II. st. szl. 1780, P. G. Augustynowicz Florjan i Łukasz, II. st. szl. 1795, P. G. Artwińskim h. Dębno Stanisławowi, Czesławowi, Józefowi 3 im., Wła- dysławowi, Romanowi 2 im., Tadeuszowi Wincentemu 2 im„ Kaźmierzowi Wincentemu Janowi 3 im. i Janowi Zygmuntowi 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-485. '''B Baczewski Leopold, przeor. I. st. szl. von Chomczyce 13/5 1909, n. im. Badeni h. Bończa Kazimierz Stanis. Franc. 3 im., Władysław i Ale- ksander mianowani hrabiami 28/2 1848, P. G. Badeni h. Bończa Stanisław z Balic mianowany hrabią 8/2 1887, T. 28-873. Bako de Hette wł. d. Dubowce II. st. szl. 2/12 1847, n. im. Balowski Antoni Albert 2 im. stanu rycerskiego zezwolenie na prze- niesienie szlach. na dodatkowo legit. córkę Karolinę Grudzińską 20/2 1863, n. im. Bańkowski Wilhelm generał-porucznik, I. st. szl. E. v. „Frugoni" 22/5 1918, n. im. Baranowski Teodor prez. Krak. Izby handl. I. st. szl. von Zgoda 5/11 1887, n. im. Bartynowski Piotr Dr. R. D. O. L. II. st. szl. 6/9 1865, n. im. Barwik Arnold, płk. I. st. szl. v. Dub. 6/2 1917, n. im. Barwiński Marcin Dr. teol. II. st. szl. 19/6 1834, P. G. Baumann Józef, płk., I. st. szl. von Koryto 8/5 1918, n. im. Baworowski Mateusz, Alojzy i Wiktor mianowani hrabiami 1779, P. G. Bazylewiez Ludwik, rotor. żand. I. st. szl. von Haffnersburg 10/2 1889, n. im. Bąkowski Iaxa Jan Winc. 2 im. mian. hrabią 2012 1782, P. G. Bekierskiego Winc. potomkom W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. Bernatowicz Grzegorz I. st. szl. 1789, n. im. Bernhard Józef Fran. 2 im., r. gubern., O. L. II. st. szl. 1815, n. im. Bętkowskiego Michała Ign. 2 im. potomkom W. K. p. h. Ostoja. Bętkowskiego Anton., Józ. i Stan. potomkom W. K. p. h. Prawdzie. Białoskórskiego Adama potom. W. K. p. h. Abdank. Bieczyński h. Łodzia Cezar Ludwik 2 im., Stan. Ant. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1884, T. 26--646. Bielański h. Gryf Julian Marceli 2 im., Ant. Julian Kazim. 3 im., Stefania Julia Zofia 3 im., Janina Irena 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-504, 604 i 609. Bielawski Józef, ppłk., I. st. szl. v. Tarnowród 134 1917, n. im. Bielecki Adam przywrócenie szlach. 1212 1849. Bielski z Olbrachcic h. Jelita Ant. mian. hrabią 1778, P. G. Bielski z Olbrachcic h. Jelita Juliusz senior mianowany hrabią 187 1895, n. im. Bieykowskiego Dominika potom. W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. Biesiadecki z Wroćmirowy h. Prus I. Alfred Karol 2. im. protomedyk, z. star. szl. T. 26-60. Biesiadecki z Wroćmirowy h. Prus T. Maciej Stan. Eug. 3 im. i Aug. Wład. Kar. 3 im. synowie Stanisława Antoniego zapisani T. 26-253 9 254. Blumenstock Henryk Dr. R. D. Ż K. III. II. st. szl. Ritter von Halban 1811 1890, n. im. Temu samemu zezwolił cesarz na złożenie rodowego nazwiska i uży- wanie przydatku jako nazwiska 207 1893, n. im. Błażowski z Błażowa h. Sas Dominik mian. baronem 1780, P. G. Błotnicki h. Doliwa Teodor z. stp. szl. i zezw. na używanie przydomku Pasek 1885, T. 26-761. Bobowski z Bobów h. Gryf Józef mianow. baronem 1788, P. G. Bobrowski z Bobrówki Ignacy mianowany hrabią 296 1800, (na od- powiedzialność I. S. Borkowskiego). Bobrowski Żelisław i Maciej przyw. szl. 1212 1849. Bochdanowicz Teodor I. st. szl. 1791, P. G. Bocheński h. Rawicz Felix, Fran. Kazim. 3 im., Wiktoryn i Julian z. stp. szl. 1854, P. G. Bogdan Błażej I. st. szl. 511 1896, n. im. Bogdanowiez Rosko Michał, Waleryan i Bernard II. st. szl. 1784, P. G. Bogdanowiez h. Łada Maxym. Ian Teod. z. stp. szl. 11,,/6 1863, n. im. Bogdański Henryk przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Bogusz h. Pólkozic Grzegorz Józef 2 im, i Michał Ign. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1810, n. im. Bogusz Leonard starosta, i brat tegoż Apolinary z. stp. szl. z herbem Półkozie i dodatkiem z Ziemblic. Dyplom 241 1872. Bogusz ze Stawicz Łucjan przywr. szlach. 12/12 1849. Bohdanowicz Deodat Jan 2 im. I. st. szl. 1782, P. G. Boleslawski Karol, konsul w Tunisie, Ż K. III. II. st. szl. 313 1873, n. im. Bolesławski Gustaw, kapitan, I. st, szl. L:. s. Trenck 26/7 1879, n. im. Boll Franc. Xaw. II. st. szl. 1794, P. G. Bonicki h. Bończa p. Fredro Kazim. z. stp. szl. 1877, T. 26-210. Borkowski Dunin Winc. Leonard 2 im. Franciszek, Stanisław, Tytus i Henryk mianowani hrabiami 1818, P. G. Borkowski Dunin h. Łabędź z Wielkiego Skrzynna i Borkowa hrabia Jerzy Sewer Teofil 3 im. syn Edwarda Kamila 2 im, zapisany Tom 26-262. Borkowski Piotr Paweł Marjan Józef Ignacy Jerzy 6 im. syn poprzed- niego T. 27-131132. Borkowskiego Ant. Jana Gwalb. 3 im. potomstwu W. K. p. h. Sulima. Borkowskiego Fran. Ign. 2 im. potomstwu W. K. p. h. Junosza a, do- datkiem z Borkowa Kościelnego. Borkowski h. Junosza Włodz. Marjan 2 im. mian. hrabią 155 1866, Tom 25-309. Borkowski h. Nowina Adolf, kapitan, i brat tegoż Karol Wilh. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 219 1883, n. im. Borkowski Stanisław, major, I. st. szl. 202 1870, n. im. Borowski h. Jastrzębiec Józef mianowany baronem 1808, P. G. Brandys h. Radwan Wojciech z. stp. szl. 1843, P. G. Breuer Józef II. st. szl. z dodatkiem Ritter von Bertemilian (Jego dzieci: Berta, Emil i Jan, stąd Bertemilian). Brezany Fran. Ant. 2 im., O. L., dyrek. Policji we Lwowie II. st. szl. 1817, P. G. Brunicki Ignacy, baron bawarski, indyg. 1847, Leon Antoni 2 im. i Konst. Ignacy 2 im. wnukowie Ignacego Brunsteina, który 8/5 1813, otrzymał tytuł barona bawarskiego z przydatkiem von Bru- nicki wyniesieni do godności baronów austr. patentem cesarskim z 6/11 1847, (dyplom 1012 1852) n. im. Brześciański z Rybotycz Stanisław przywr: szlach. 1212 1849. Budwiński Wacław, prez. Sądu Ob. mian. baronem 2510 1875, n. im. Budzeńskim i Budzyńskim W. K. p. h. Dąbrowa. Bukowieckiego Michała potomkom W. K. p. h. Drogosław. Bukowski z Bukowa h. Ozorya Michał i Fran. mian. hrabiami 1783, P. G. Bukowskl hr. Wincenty Bonawentura 2 im. przyw. szl. 1212 1849. Bukowskiego Ignacego potomkom W. K. p. h. Bończa. Buszyński Ludwik, starosta, h. Sas, z. stp, szl. 2/9 1870, T. 25-422, 423. Bykowski h. Gryf p. Iaxa Stan. Jak. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 147 1873, T. 26-89. Bykowskl h. Gryf p. Jaxa Witold Hieronim 2 im. i Juliusz Jan Kapistran 2 im. T. 26-115 i 116. Bystrzonowskiego Józefa potomkom W. K. p. h. Starykoń. Bystrzonowski Kajetan mianowany 1801 hrabią austr. Bzowskich z Bzowa Janotta potomkom W. K. p. h. Nowina. C''' Caboga Bernard Błażej Filip, generał-zbrojmistrz, mąż Wandy z itr. Potockich mianowany hrabią 223 1835, Wanda 1° v. Michałowa hr. Wielopolska 2° v. Kajetanowa Uruska była matką hr. Sewe- ryna, heraldyka. Caboga n. im. Cebrowskich Jana i Antoniego potomkom W. K. p. h. Hołobok. Cetner Ignacy z Dominik mianow. hrabiami 1780, P. G. Cetnerski Michał utr. szl. 1801. Chajeckiego Kajetana potomkom W. K. p. h. Korab. Chamiec h. Gryf Klemens z. stp. szl. 1830, P. G. Charczowski Michał i Walenty mianow. hrabiami 1830, P. G. Charewicza Tomasza potomkom W. K. p. h. Sas. Charzewskiego Kozim. potomkom W. K. p. h. Śreniawa. Chądzyńskiego Tadeusza potomkom W. K. p. h: Ciołek. Chełmickiego Jakóba i Karola potomkom W. K. p. h. Nałęcz. Chitry Antoni z Freiselsfeld I. st. szl. 1.804, P. G. Chlibkiewicz de Rutkowski Jan I. st. szl. 1786, P. G. Chłędowski Józef Rafał 2 im. przywrócenie szl. 1212 1849. Chlędowski Ludwik i Kazimierz mianowani baronami von Pfaffen- hoffen 2612 1884, n. im. Chłoplcki Ferd. przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Chmlelecki Robert przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Chmielowskiego Józefa Onufrego 2 im. potomkom W. K. p. h. Ja- strzębiec. Chocialkowskiego Antoniego potomkom W. K. p. h. Leliwa. Chodokowskiego Jana Teodora 2 im. potomkom W. K. p. h. Le- Iiwa. Chojeckiego Maxym. i Jana potomkom W. K. p. h. Lubicz. Chojnowskiego Józefa potomkom W. K. p. h. Lubicz. Chołoniewski Myszka z Chołoniewa Rafał, Ignacy i Franciszek Xawery mianow. hrabiami 1798, P. G. Chołoniewski Tomasz przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Christiani-Grabieńsky Jan II. st. szl. 1838, P. G. Christiani-Grabieński Teodor syn Jana zezwolenie na używanie na- zwiska i herbu adoptującego ojca Franciszka Kronauge v. Kron- wald 293 1868. Chrlstianl-Grabieński-Kronauge v. Kronwald Teodor prezes Wyż- szego Sądu kraj. na pensji, Ż K. II. mianowany baronem 284 1868, n. im. Chrząstowscy Eug., Alex. i Edward przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Chwalibóg Henryk przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Chylińskiego Andrzeja i Rocha potom. W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. Cichowski Kazimierz, kapitan, I. st. szl. 212 1848, P. G. Cienciewicza Jana Roberta potom. W. K. p. h. Falkenfeld. Ciemniewskiego nie Szczepana lecz Szymona potomkom W. K. p. h. Dołęga. Cieńsklego z Cienia Stanisł. potom. W. K. p. h. Pomian. Cieplelowskiego Jana potom. W. K. p. h. Gryf. Czbulskl-Wszelaczyński h. Prawdzie Leon Dr. z. stp. szl. 297 1852, n. im. Czarneckiego Fran. potom. W. K. p. h. Prus III. Czarloryski Xiążę na Klewaniu i Żukowie h. Pogoń Adam zatwier. tyt. książęcego 1785, P. G. Czartoryskim książętom przyznano tytuł Durchlaucht Tom 28 pag. 307. Czarnecki Jan z Kaczanówki utr. szl. 1864, annes 1866. Czaykowski Ian Dr. z. stp. szl. 310 1867, Tom 25-383. Czaykowski Adolf Piotr 2 im. z. stp. szl. 255 1868. Czaykowski Hipol. Jan Kajet. 3 im. z. stp. szl. 6/3 1869. Czaykowski Jan i Leon z. stp. szl. 203 1869. Czaykowski Marceli Teod. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 6/4 1869: Czaykowski Walerjan z. stp. szl. 2012 1870. Czaykowski Władysław z. stp. szl: 2712 1870. Czaykowski Alfons z. stp. szl. 2712 1870. Czaykowski Robert Bened. Jan 3 im. z. stp. szl. 137 1871. Czechowicz Lachowicki h. Ostoja Roch mianowany baronem 1783, P. G. Czechowlcz Konstanty biskup w Przemyślu T. R. II. st. szl. 2512 1912, n. im. Czechowicz Jan, notar. w Bolechowie, brat biskupa otrzymał 2512 1912, zezwolenie na ożywanie szlachectwa udzielonego bratu, n. im. Czechowski Franc. I. st. szl. 1792, P. G. Czecz z Lindenwaldu Herman Dr. baronem 124 1899, n. im. Czerkawski h. Cholewa Michał i Filip Jakób 2 im. zaciągn. do metryk na podst. decyzji Wydziału Stanów 1809. Czerkawskich Karola i Antoniego potomkom W. R. p. h. Jelita. Czernecki Alexand., major, I. st. szl. 154 1897, n. im. Czerniawski Arkadjusz, kapitan, I. st. szl. 20/$ 1897, n. im. Czermińskiego Melchiora potom. W. K. p. h. Cholewa. Czerski Kajetan, Fran, Józef i Winc. z. stp. szl. 1804, P. G. Czerwiński Adolf, T. R. Prez. Lwow. Apelacji II. st. szl. 128, (9/9) 1918, z przydatkiem Ritt. von Czerwieński, n. im. Czerwińskiego Józefa potomkom W. K. p. h. Lubicz. Czetsch Jan de Lindenwald L st. szl. 1805, P. G. Czyżewskiego Fobiam, Sebastjana i Jana Nepom. potomkom W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. '''D Darowski-Weryha Szymon uzyskał legit. szl, 1784. Daszkowicza Jana potomkom W. K. p. h. Leliwa. Dauksza vel Doksza Adam przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Dąbkowskiego Wojciecha potomkom W. K. p. h. Półkozie. Dąbrowski Emil, tyt. major, I. st. szl. E. v. Gromobay 168 1905, n. im. Dąbrowski Konstanty Klemens h. Junosza, kapitan z. stp. szl. 308 1877, T. 26-206. Dębaki z Dębia h. Radwan Jan z. stp. szl. 1866, n. im. Decykiewicz Roman, r. Nam., Ż K. III. 181 1881, II. st. szl. n. im. De Lavaux August Felix 2 im. zapisany 1873, w poczet szlachty stop. rycers. T. 26-107. Dembiński h. Rawicz Jan Nep• mian. hrabią 1784, P. G. Dembicki Adam, generał por., I. st. szl. von Wrocień 11 7 1911, n. im. Deszerta Michała potomkom W. K. p. h. Trzykłosy. Dębicki z Dębicy Jaxa h. Gryf Ludwik mianowany hrabią 1790, P. G. Dębicki Michał ppłk. I. st. sal. E. v. Nawija 2012 1906, n. im. Dłużewskiego Krzysztofa patom. W. K. p. h. Pobóg. Dmochowski h. Pobóg Hipolit z. stp. szl. 1833, P. G. Dobiecki h. Grzymała Maciej i Leon z. stp. szl. 269 1823, T. 27-91. Dobija Wojciech, płk., I. st. szl. von Kamieniec 7/9 1917, n. im. Dobińskiego Jana Kant. potom. W. K. p. h. Trąby. Dobrowolski h. Nieczuja Michał z. stp. szl. T. 26-510. Dobruckich z Dobrut potomkom W. K. p. h. Doliwa. Dobrzański Demkowicz Kalixt utr. szl. 1839. Dobrzański-Hryckiewicz. Stolony Jan utr. szl. 1839. Dobrzański Alexander utr. szl. 1840. Dolańskiego Jana potomkom W. K: p. h. Korab. Doliniański na Dolinianach Andrzej Seweryn 2 im., Franciszek, Win- centy i Marjan mianow. baronami 1782, P. G. Dulski Teodor Bazyli zapisani T. 2-346. Domaradzki Kleofas Wład. 2 im. utr. szl. 1847. Domaradzki Kazimierz zezwol. na przeniesienie szl. na jego z Rozalią Załuską spłodzonego nielegalnie syna 1/4 1857, n. im. Domaszewskiego Jana i Szymona potom. W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. Dominikowski Teofil i Kajetan przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Donikowicz Julian przywr. szl. 1212 1849. O Donnel hr. Henryk, indygienat 1782, Dormus Józef, płk., dyplomem cesarskim z 2312 1859, wyniesiony do godności barona „von Kilianshausen". Tegoż syn Leon, wysoki urzędnik pocztowy we Lwowie. Nie postarali się o wpisanie do ksiąg majestatycznych w b. Galicji. bombach de Żukiewicz Rajmund, r. apel. wyniesiony do I. st. szl. 112 1864, T. 25-170. Doschot Józef, stan rycerski 1811,. P. G. Dramińskich potomkom W. K. p. h. Suchekomnaty. Drdatzky z Ostrowa Dominik II. st. zl. 1836, P. G. Drohojowskim wszystkim W. K. p. h. Korczak. Drohojowski Antoni mianowany hrabią 1783, P. G. Drohojowski Jan i Wiktor mian. hrabią 1783, P. G. Drohojowski Marceli utr. szl. 1864, Amnestjonowany. Drozdowskiego z Drozdowa Jana i Józefa potomstwu W. K. p. h. Jezierza. Drużbacki Eust. Fran. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1857. Drzewicki h. Nałęcz Klemens Jorach. Józ. 3 im., Konst. Joach. Piotr 3 im., Alex. Teof. Kaź. 3 im. zapisani T. 24-405. Dudkiewicz Trauenstein Szczep. Rajmund I. st. szl. 1792, P. G. Dulębów potomstwu W. K. p. h. Alabanda. Dulęba Alabauda Leop. Piotr 2 im. utr. szl. 1848. Dulski h. Przegonia Józef Walenty 2 im. mian. baronem 17$2, P. G. Duniewicz Julian I. st. szl. 1810, P. G. Dunikowski Alex. z Piekiełka utr. szl. 1858. Dutczyński Wład., inżyn., II. st. szl. 1311 1880, n. im. Dwernicki Wincenty przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Dybowskich Tadeusza i Ignacego potom. W. K. p. h. Nałęcz. Dydyński Władysław i Kajetan przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Dylewski Antoni z. stp. szl. 185 1870, T. 25-357. Dylewski h. Oksza Jan Ludwik 2 im. Dr. Wicepr. Apel. tudzież Helena z Dylewskich baronowa Florjanowa Ziemiałkowska z. stp. szl. 812 1910, T. 28-544546. Dzleduszycki h. Sas Tadeusz mianowany hrabią 1775, P. G. Dzleduszycki Dominik mianowany hrabią 1777, P. G. Dziewolskiego Stanisława potomkom W. X. p. h. Dziuli. Dziokowskiego Szczepana potomkom W. K. p. h. Trąby. Dziokowski Seweryn ces. zezw. z 155 1898, na przeniesienie szl. na jego adoptowanego syna Rene Alexandra Młockiego-Dziokowskiego T. 27-691. Dziubiński h. Dołęga Antoni zapis. T. 21T-673674. E''' Eder ,Józef, Wicepr. Apel. Lwów, Ż K. II. baronem 1711 1852, n. im. Einberger de Einberg Józef I. st. szl. 1794, P. G. Eminowicz h. Dołęga Alex. z. stp. szl. 264 1914, T. 28-760. Ettmayer Adelsburg Antoni II. st. szl. 1822, P. G. Enzendorfer Karol II. st. szl. 1828, P. G. Englisch Karol, Dyr. Pol. Krok. II. st. szl. 165 1864, n. im. Estreicher Karol Dr. Dyr. Bibl. Jag. Ż K. III. II. st. szl. Ritter van Rozbierski 2/2 1882, n. im. '''F Falkowski Jan Kanty, r. sąd. Sambor z. stp. szl. T. 27--812. Faszczewskiego Franc. potomkom W. K. p. h. Prus II. Fiałkowskich potomkom przyznał W. K. p. h. Slepowron. Fierich Edward Dr. prof. Uniw. Jag. II. st. szl. 10/10 1888, n. im. Fijałkiewicz Michał r. sądu, J. st. szl. z dodatkiem Edler von Zgoda 7/3 1878, n. im. Finke h. Ostoja de Finkenthal 1805. Firmian z Piotrowskich hrabina Adela z. stp. szl. 1879, T. 26-314. Fischer Jan, Fran. i Wojc. II. st. szl. R. v. Riesenbach 1782, P. G. Florenckiego Stan. potomkom W. K. p. h. Guczy vel Zetynian. Florkiewicz z Młoszowy Kajetan J. st. szl. 1806, P. G. Fredro z Pleszowic h. Bończa Jacek mian. hrabią 1822, P. G. Fredro Ignacy utr. szl. 1789. Frydmann Marceli Dr. R. D. II. st. szl. Ritter von Prawy 29/10 1899, (24/3 1900), n. im. G''' Gadomskiego Wojciecha potomkom W. K. p. h. Rola. Gałecki h. Junosza Stanis. Aureli Teod. 3 im., Kazim. Bartl. Ludw. 3 im., Miecz. Kaź. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1905, T. 28-210, 293 i 440. Garapich z Sichelburga Michał II. st. szl. 1811. Gasparskiego Kaź. Józ. 2 im. potomkom W. K. p. h. Bończa. Gaszyński p. Gaszyn h. Jastrzębiec Franc. Cypr. Ant. 3 im. Minis. s. wew. uznał uprawnienia do użyty, szl. J. st. Gawłowski Karol Dr. lek. sztab. II. st. szl. 24/10 1880, n. im. Gąsiecki Jakób generał-major J. st. szl. 7/1 1917, z przydatkiem Edler von Włostowiec, n. im. Geppert Józef J. st. szl. 1789, P. G. Gering Fryder. Jan 2 im. II. st. szl. 1777, P. G. Giebułtowskich potomkom W. K. p. h. Lis. Gizowski Kazim. z. stp. szl. 1826, P. G. Gizowski Jan, Franciszek, Józef i Stanisław, synowie poprzedniego z. stp. szl. P. G. Glinka Władys. utr. szl. 1858. Glotz Bogumił Konrad 2 m. J. st. szl. 1800, P. G. Gładysz Antoni h. Nieczuja. Głażewakiego Andrzeja potomkom W. K. p. h. Cholewa. Głażewski Ignacy z. stp. szl. 20/6 1866, n. im. , Gnoiński Michał Dr. Adw. Ż K. III. wyniesiony do godn. szl. st. rycersk. R. v. Warnia 21/10 1867, n. im. Godlewski h. Gozdawa z Wielkiego Godlewa Włodzimierz Dr. Adw. zapisany wraz z synami. Był on wnukiem Michała. Gogojewicz Winc. ppłk. J. stp. szl. 2/1 1886, E. von Skoropuz, n. im. Golejewski z Golejewa h. Kościesza Ian i Jerzy mianowani hrabiami 1783, P. G. Gołaszewski Józef, Kazim., Jakób, Franc., Maciej i Antoni Jan 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1830, P. G. Goławski h. Jastrzębiec Jan Paweł 2 im. i Jan z. stp. szl. 1827, P. G. Gołogórski h. Dębno Emil Ant. 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 28-81. Gołuchowski na Wielkim Gołuchowie h. Lełiwa Józef Wincenty 2 im. mian. hrabią 1783, P. G. Gorayski z Goraja i na Goraju (von u. zu Goray) h. Korczak August Leon Józef 3 im. wnuk Alexandra i syn tegoż Augusta Jan Józef Teodor 3 im. zapisani T. 27-388. Gorczyńskich potomkom W. K. p. h.Jastrzębiec. Gorczyński Józef Kalasanty Franc. 2 im. J. st. szl. 1794, P. G. Goreckiego Igna. potomkom W. K. p. h. Sokola. Gorzycki h. Korab Mik. Zygm. 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-502. Gosławski Marceli płk. J. st. szl. 4/8 1916, v. Księżomierz, n. im. Gostkowski z Witosowa h. Gozdawa Stanisław i Wincenty mianow. baronami 1782, P. G. Gostwicki h. Odrowąż Józef Cyprian Tadeusz 3 im. i Maxymilian Felix 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1819. Goyski h. Doliwa Kozim. Nikod. 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-356. Gotz Jan J. st. szl. z dodatkiem E. v. Okocim 218 1881, T. 28-608. Ten sam mianowany baronem 30/11 1908, n. im. Goździejowskiego Jana potomkom W. K. p. h. Rawicz. Gozdzkiego Józefa potomkom W. K. p. h. Doliwa. Grabińskiego Bened. potomkom W. K. p. h. Pomian. Grabowiecki-Bułat Jan utr. szl. 1830. Grabowiecki-Bułat Antoni utr. szl. 1828. Grabowskiego Jana potom. W. K. p. h. Dołęga. Grabowskiego Jana, Ignacego i t. d. potom. W. K. p. h. Zbiświcz. Grabowskiego Mikołaja potom. W. K. p. h. Pobóg. Grochowalski Zygmunt przywr. szl. 12/12 1849. Grockiego potomkom W. K. p. h. Bylina. Grodzicki z Domaszowic na Grodzisku h. Lada Władysław Ksawery Zenon 3 im. syn Ludwika Wiktora 2 im. T. 26-501. Grodzicki Józef przywr. szl. 12/12 1849. Gromnicki h. Prawdzic Antoni z. stp. szl. 17/5 1863. Gromnicki z Omelan Stanisław, Adam i Mikołaj, bracia z. stp. szl. 2s/2 1872. Gromnicki z Omelan h. Prawdzic ks. Stanisław, Adam Wojc. 2 im. i Mik. Ant. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1887, T. 26-32. Grosa Piotr J. st. szl. 1793, P. G. Grotowskiego Szczepana potom. W. K. p. h. Przerowa. Grudzińskiego Macieja potom. W. K. p. h. Łabędź. Grzembski z Kotlewa h. Dołęga Stanisław mian. hrabią 1804, P. G. Gubatta Rudolf, emer. starosta J. st. szl. 16/6 1891, n. im. Gumowskiego Józefa, Adama i t. d. potom. W. K. p. h. Rola. Gurski h. Pobóg Henryk przywr. szl. 1212 1845). Gurski h. Pobóg Antoni Bolesław 2 im. syn poprzedniego a Andrzeja zapisany T. 25-407. Gurskim Józefowi Ludw. 2 im. i Franc. Winc. 2 im. przyznano Jastrzębiec. Gutowskiego Mikołaja potom. W. K. p. h. Ślepowron. Gutwińskiego Jana potom. W. K. p. h. Pokora. Gużkowski Kajetan i Marcin I. st. szl. 1410 1861, T. 26-315. Gużkowski Kozim. de, płk. mianow. baronem 2212 1917, n. im. '''H Hadziewicz Jakób i Maciej mianowani baronami 1780, P. G. Hagen Gustaw zatw. pozakraj. tyt. baronows. 209 1867, n. im. Halban Berta wdowa po prof. Uniw. wraz z synami Dr. Alfredem i Dr. Henrykiem I. st. szl. 193 1897, n. im. Halecki h. Halecki Antoni, porucznik, i Oskar wychow. Akad. wojs. w W. Neustadt ces. zezw. na używanie odziedz. po dziadku przy- domku von Nordenhorst 229 1857, n. im. Halecki h. Halecki p. Nordenhorst Oskar Alojzy Leopold 3 im. syn Józefa Macieja zapis. T. 22-272 i syn tegoż Oskar Józef Leopold Antonia Anna 5 im. zapisany Tom 27 pag. 332. Halki Grzegorza, Nicetesa i Andrzeja potom. W. K. p. h. Szaława. Haller de Hallenburg Marcin Alojzy 2 im. I. st. szl. 1795, P. G. Haller Cezar utr. szl. 1864. Hankiewicza Szczepana, Jana i t. d. potom. W. K. p. h. Pomian. Hańskiego Mikołaja i Piotra potom. W. K. p. h. Korczak. Harasiewicz-Neustern Michał Dr. teol. O. L: mianowany baronem 1811, P. G. Hauenschield Fran. Karol 2 im., major, I. st. szl. z przydatk. E. v. Przerąb 173 1864, n. im. Hauenschield de Przerąb Eugen. Julian 2 im. r. minis. mianowany baronem. Otrzymał pozwol. ces. na połączenie nazwiska i herbu zmarłego minis. woj. barona Ferd. Bauera 2/1 1894, n. im. Hauer Franciszek, Guber. Galic. mian. baronem 1817, P. G. Hebdy Antoniego potomkom W. K. p. h. Pomian. Hejdel (Heydel) Jan Rudolf 2 im. zatwier. polsk. tytułu barona 1832, P. Hincza Michała potomkom W. K. p. h. Działosza. Hildebrandt Adolf b. konsul w Hamburgu i wł. d. w Galicji zatwier. nob: bawar. 12/6 1861, n. im. Hofmana Jana potomkom W. K. p. h. Kotwica. Hofmann Karol płk., J. st. szl. von Gontowa 4/1 1918, n. Hołubowicz Jan Nep. h. Janina z. stp. szl. 1829, P. G. Hołyńskiego Jana i Andrzeja potomkom W. K. p. p. Szaszor i h. Ho- łownia. Homicki Franciszek z. stp. szl. 1783, P. G. Homolacs Edward st. rycer. zezwolenie na używanie de datku von Homolica 13/4 1860, Zapisano T. 25-2.i2. Homolacz Maurycy, major, I. st. szl. von Homolica 162 1895, n. im. Hordyński Mikołaj przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Horoch Maciej Każ. 2 im. mian. baronem 1791, P. G. Horodyski Antoni utr. szl. 1837. Horodyski Żurawel także Czuczman Jan utr. szl. 183J. Horowitz Samuel prezes Zboru. izr. we Lwowie I. st. szl. 101 1895, n: im. Hrankowski ł.ukasz utr. szl. 1850. Hryniewieckich Józefa i Michała potom. W. K. p. h. Przegonie. Hubicki Henryk przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Hulewicz de Lilienfeld Jakób Michał 2 im. I. st. szl. 1785, P. G. Humnicki z Humnisk Michał h. Gozdawa mianowany hrabią 1794, P. G. ~. Humnicki r Humnisk h. Gozdawa Michał II. mianowany hrabią 1790, P 1.. Husarzewski Karol Antoni 2 im. hrabia pruski zatwierdzenie 1823, P. G. Hinek 1+ Topór Mikołaj lub Hinko. I''' Ilsinger Paweł nob. przez cesarza sw. pań. Rzym. 1575. Ines Juszczakiewicz Jakób Ant. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1819, P. G. Iskierski Juliusz, generał-por., I. st. szl. 123 1913, n. im. Iszkowska Stefania, wdowa po r. min. i dzieci Gustaw, Stefan, Roman, Julia i Zofia uszlachcenie ich zmarłego męża wzgl. ojca Romualda 9/5 (28/6) 15)04, n. im. Iwańska Anna, wdowa po płk. i dzieci Artur i Ema otrzymali szl. I. st. von Iwanina 119 1899, n. im. Iwoński-Steiner de Emil Dr. i Maxym. mag. farm. bracia zezwol. ces. na złożenie uzysk. przez ich ojca przez adoptację nazwiska Steiner i posługiwanie się jedynie rodowem nazwis. de Iwoński 5/5 1917, n im. '''J Jabłonowski h. Prus III. Ludwik zatw. tyt. książęcego 1820, P. G. Jabłonowski Roch h. kasztelan, mian. hrabią 1779, P. G. Jabłonowskiego Józefa potom. W. K. p. h. trzymała. Jabłonowski de ces. Józef II. nadał szl. 1784, T. 10-492. Jachimowicz Grzegorz bistr. inpart. baronem 127 1854, n. im. Jackiewicza Marcjana potoms. W. K. p. h. Jacym. Jacowskiego Michała potom. W. K. p. h. Niedołęga. Jaegerman Antoni R. D. I. st. szl. von Abgar 2510 1907, n. im. Jakubowicz Dominik, r. apel., II. st. szl. Ritter von Prawda 1/4 1863, T. 25-138. Jakubowski h. Topór Wincent i Czesław mianowani baronami 183?, P. Janiszewskiego Michała, Ant. .i Fran. potom. W. K. p. h. Strzemię. Jankowskiego Macieja potom. W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. Janowskich z Opatkowic potom. W. K. p. h. Janina. Janowski Ambroźy, Prez. S. Obw., Włodzimierz r. Sądu, Alfred Dr. sakr. Prok. Skar. wyniesieni do I. st. szl. Edler von Pohor 188 1878, (dyp. 157 1899), n. im. Januszowskiego Józefa, Kaspra i Michała potomkom W. K. p. h. Dąbrowa. Jasienickiego Jana, Piotra i t. d. potom. W. K. p. h. Kornicz. Jasińskim wnukom Wojciecha W. K. p. h. Topór. Jasiński Paweł utr. szl. 1827. Jaśkiewicz Jakób, I. st. szl. 1210 1917, n. im. Jaworski z Jawory Bobrowicz h. Sas Józef i Gabryel mian. wprzód baronami 1779, potem hrabiami 1782, P. G. Jaworski Gołdycz-Leniewicz Michał utr. szl. 1797. Jaworski Andrzej utr. szl. 1811. Jaworski z Jawory Sarjusz h. Jelita Wład. Leop. 2 im. prof. U. J. zapisany T. 28-405 (prawnuk Wojciecha Wincent. 2 im.). Jaworski Ostraszewicz Jan utr. szl. 1793. Jaworski Petraszewicz Jakób utr. szl. 1849. Jaworski Karol utr. szl. 1837. Jaworski Józef utr. szl. 1807. Jaworski Gabryel utr. szl. 1828. Jedtecki Marcin zapisany T. 14 pag. 299. Jendrzejowicz Jan I. st. szl. 1786, P. G. Jędrzejowicz p. Szołucha h. Świat z krzyżem Adam, b. Minis., z. stp. szl. 4/2 1906, T. 28-268. Jan Kan. Fel. Marjan 3 im. syn Adama T. 28-269, Tomis. Leop. 2 im., Zdzisław Kaź. Stef. 3 im., Marjan Fran. Ludwik 3 im., Kazimierz Grzegorz Felix 3 im. i Jan Nep. Stanis. 2 im. Wszyscy zapisani Tom 28. Jordan Walawski Kasper T. 18-180. Jordan Walawski Jan i Antoni T. 21-39. Jordan Warzycki z Warzyc h. Trąby Ignacy i Kazimierz T. 20-281. Jordan Warzycki z Warzyc h. Trąby Wojciech T. 14-398. Jorkasch-Koch Adolf W. Praż. Dyr. Skar. O. L. wyniesiony do stanic rycers. 112 1870, n. im. Ten sam Ż K. II. mianowany baronem 3/2 1879, n. im. Jorkasch-Koch Józef major Ż K. III. st. ryt. 8/11 1879, n. im. Jurystowski Edward kap., Ż K. III. klasy wyniesiony do szl. st. ryt. 1411 1862, n. im. K''' Kabat Maurycy Dr. prof. Un. stop. rycers. 293 1878, n. im. Kaczkowskiego Pawła potom. W. K. p. h. Prus I. Kallir Majer, bankier w Brodach I. st. szl. 410 1869, n. im. Ten sam otrz. stopień rycers. 8/8 1874, .n. im. Kalitowski Ant. r. Nam. 2. K. III. stop. ryc. 251 1865, n. im. Kaliwoda Józef, płk. Ż K. III. stop. ryc. 233 1889, n. im. Kałuski z Kałuszyna Bolesław otrz. ces. zezwol. na przenies. szla- chectwa i herbu na adopt. syna Andrzeja Grosser-Kałuskiego 244 1894, Zap. T. 27-306. Kamiński h. Ślepowron Michał Jan 2 im. z. stp. szl. Kamińskiego Juliana potomkom W. K. p. h. Sulima. Kamiński Juliusz, emer. płk., I. st. szl. 144 1918, n. im. Kamiński h. Ślepowron Michał Jan 2 im. z. stp. szI. T. 27-263. Kański h. Janina Edw. z. stp. szl. T. 27--493. Karaś h. Dąbrowa Stefan, z. stp. szl. n. im. Karasiński Fran. R. D. Ż K. III. wyniesiony do godn. szl. st. rycers. 315 1891, n, im. Karasowski h. Jastrzębiec Wiktor na podstawie dokum. sądowego z 1782, wpisany T. 10-355. Karchesy Ignacy Jakób (+1782), adwokat w Bernie Mor. wyniesiony dypl. Marji Teresy z 43 1777 do godności szlacheckej stopnia pierwszego. Jego syn Leopold, porucznik, osiadł 1806, w Tarnowie. Ich potomek Adam urodz. we Lwowie 1867 za czasów austr. r. Namiest. przydz. do Min. rol. we Wiedniu: Za czasów pols. konsul gener. w Zagrzebiu 19191920, potem w charakterze wice- wojewody kierował samodzielnie Województwem Lwowskiem w czasie od stycznia 1925 do kwietnia 1926. Obecnie na emer. Karchesych rodzina -jak wskazuje nazwisko - pochodzenia greckiego. Herb tak na tarczy jak i w klejnocie gniazdo bocianie. W byłej Galicji n. im. Karczewski Jan i Hieronim, synowie Antoniego a wnukowie Tomasza, utr. szl. 1844. Karmiński Juliusz, płk., I. st. szl. 114 1918, n. am. Karniaki z Karnic Remig. Fel. 2 im. baronem 1782, P. G. Karniaki z Karnic h. Igłowski Kajetan i Roman synowie tudzież Felix wnuk Remig. mianowani hrabiami 1845, P. G. Karniaki Walenty nob. 179 1842, z przydatk. Edler von Ehrensinn, n. im. Karskiego Józefa potom. W. K. p. h. Roch: Karśnicki z Karśni h. Leliwa Antoni mianowany hrabią f821, P. G. Kasparck Jan I. st. szl. 1826, P. G. Kasperowski Fran, płk., I. st. szl. 7/1 1917, n. im. Kasprzycki Jan, Kap., Ż K. III. stp. rycers. 135 1872, z przydatkiem R. v. Castenedolo, n. im. Kaweckiego Sebast. potomkom W. K. p. h. Gozdawa. Kawieckiego Ignac. i Andrz. potom. W. K. p. h. Dołęga. Kątckiego Fran. potom. W. K. p. h. Brochwicz. Kątcki Stan. utr. szl. 1833. Kellermann Edward, protomedyk galicyjski, I. st. szl. Edler von Tuszów, 1/3 1866, n. im. Kępiński Ludwik przywr. szl, 1212 1849. Kiciński Pius mianom. hrabią 1806, P. G. Kilian Jan, R. D., W. Pres. Sądu Kr., wyniesiony do godn. szl. st. I. z przydatk. von Longeloff 7/8 1917, T. 28-841. Kilian Alfred Filip syn poprz., zapisany T. 28-843. Kilian Zbigniew Stefan Jan 3 im. syn Alfreda Filipa 2 im. urodzony z Janiny Stanisławskiej h. Rola,, T. 28-862. Kisielowskiego Krzysztofa potom. W. K. p. dodatek „z Kisielewa" Kleczkowski Józef, płk., I. st. szl. 258 1917, n. im. Klecberg Juliusz Dr. Szef Sek. II. st. szl. 2710 1911, n. im. Klemensowskiego Jana potom. W. K. p. h. Gozdawa. Klimkowskiego Wojc. potom. W. K. p. h. Ślepowron. Kliszewskiego Piotra potom. W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. Klobassa Karol, wł. d., Ż K. III. stan rycers. R. v. Zręcki (był dzie- dzicem Zręcina) 271 1883, T. 27-771. Kłobukowskiego Wojciecha potom. W. K. p. h. Oksza. Kłodnicki Leon, Paweł i Sylwester Julian 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1823, P. G. Kłosowskiego Adama potomkom W. K. p. h. Ślepowron. Kobylański h. Lubicz Leon z. stp. szl. T. 27-496. Kobylański h. Grzymała, kanonik g.-k. z. stp. szl. T. 27-196. Kobylański Marceli przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Kochanowski Antoni, burm. Czerniowiec st. ryc. R. v. Stawczany 104 1873, n. im. Ten sam mianom. baronem 3011 1898, n. im. Kochanowski Wojciech R. D. I. st. szl. von Korwinau 124 1897, n. im. Koerber E. v. Korberau, wicepr. apel. wyniesony do stanu ryc. 5/9 1881, n. im. Kogutowicz Karol, gener.-major, I. st. szl. 411 1910, n. im. Koller Hieronim Dr., Szef Sek., T. R. wyniesiony do stanu rycers. 912 1916, Herb różni się tem od Zaremby, że nie ma kamieni w murze, n. im. Komorowski h. Ciołek Erazm mian. hrabią 1817, P. G. Komorowski h. Korczak Fran. Ant. 2 im. Józef, Antoni i t. d. mian. hrabiami 1793, P. G. Komorowski h. Korczak Ignacy, Cyprjan i Aniela mianowani hra- biami 1893, P. G. Komorowscy bracia i krewni Stanisław Franciszek Winc. 3 im., Stefan Karol 2 im., Czesław August 2 im., Wiktor Emil 2 im., Leon Wilh. 2 im., Piotr Antoni 2 im., Jarosław Jan Narcyz 3 im., Szy- mon Stan. Cyryl 3 im., Zygmunt Leopold Piotr 3 im., Witold Stan. Adam 3 im., Antoni August Samuel 3 im., Józef Wiktor Onufry 3 im., Adam Stanic. Hieronim 3 im. i Hieronim Onufry Seweryn 3 im: Zatwierdzenie tytułu hrabiowskiego 231 1894. Komorowski Ignacy przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Komorzyński-Oszczyński, stanu rycerskiego, Rudolf, Emil, Maxymilian, Dr. Otto, Lotar, Dr. Egon, Dyplomem z 266 1915 zadecydowano, że właściwe nazwisko rodziny brzmi Oszczyński a dodatek Ko- morzyński to błąd metrykalny kościelny, n. im. Konarski Jaxa h. Gryf Ludwik i Adam mianowani hrabiami 1783, P. G. Konczewicz Ginnejd Piotr Józef Winc. 3 im. utr. szl. 1833. Koniecki Marceli utr. szl. 1848. Konopacki Ludwik, podporucz. i brat tegoż Eugeniusz, feltwebel, z. stp. szl. z dodat. „z Polkowa" 1811 1863, n. im. Konopka h. Nowina Piotr mianow. baronem 1791, P. G. Konopka h. Nowina Jan mianom. baronem 1780, 1791, P. G. Kopeckiego Stanisl. potomkom W. K. p. przydomek „Smółka". Kopystyński Jan i Michał z. stp. szl. P. G. Korabiewskiego Hipolita potom. W. K. p. dodatek „z Raducza". Korczyński Edward Jan 2 im. Dr. prof. U. J. z. stp. szl. dla niego, dla jego ojca Antoniego i dla jego stryjów Alexandra i Stanisława 253 (dyplom 205) 1880, n. im. Kordaszewskiego Stan. potom. W. K. p. h. Niedołęga (?). Korecki Leon przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Korwtn Emanuel, major, Ż K. III. wyniesiony do stanu rycers. 147 1867, n. im. Korycki h. Prus III. Karol i Mateusz z. stp. szl. Tom. 25-83. Korytko Emil utr. szl. 1835. Korytowski Leop. Franciszek 2 im. szambelan i wl. d., mianowany hrabią 245 (266) 1893, n. im. Korytowskich Fel. i Rafała potom. W. K. p. h. Mora. Kosak Ludw., płk., Ż K. III. stopień ryc. 305 1885, n. im. Kossakowska z Potockich Katarz. mian. hrabiną 1784, P. G. Kosseckiego Michała i Alex. potomkom W. K. p. h. Rawicz i dodatek z Kossocic. Kossowicza Józefa potom. W. K. p. Wieniawia Kossowski Władysław (ksiądz) i Julian, bracia i ich bratanek Wła- dysław z. stp. szl. 206 1869, (dyplom 156 1882), n. im. Kostka Maxym., major, I. st. szl. 198 1915, n. im. Kostrakiewicz-Zborowski Włodzimierz zezwol. na przeniesienie szla- chectwa i herbu wuja i zarazem adoptującego ojca Ignacego Zbo- rowskiego 157 1889, n. im. Kowacza Kajetana potomkom W. K. p. h. Wąż. Kowalewskiego Jacka i t. d. potomkom W. K. p. h. Nowina i Odrowąż. Kowalskich Szymona, Jacka i Jana potom. W. K. p. h. Abdank. Kownacki ze Suchych Kownat h. Suchekomnaty Józef Teodor 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 22-358. Kozaryn-Okulicz h. Dryja Franciszek Salezy Kamillo Albert 3 im. za- pisany T. 25-121. Koziebrodzki Bolesta h. Jastrzębiec Marcin mianow. hrabią 1781, P. G. Kozacki Ignacy z. stp. szl. 1819, P. G. Kozacki Julian, Mikołaj, Ksenofont, Marjan, Edward Sylwery 2 im., Antoni Joachim 2 im. i Ludwik bracia tudzież stryj ich Napoleon Henryk 2 im. z. stp. szl. i h. Łabędź 9/7 (dyplom 158) 1883, Za- pisani T. 26-561. Kozubski h. Abdank Bolesław Walery 2 im., Kaź. Aug. 2 im., Ludwik Leop. 2 im., Zygmunt Marjan 2 im. z. stp. szl. Zapisani T. 28 pag. 464, 465 i 699. Krajewski Franc. z. stp. szl. 1819, P. G. Krajewski h. Jasieńczyk Michał i Dominik zapisani dodatkowo T. 14-187. Krajewski h. Łabędź Izydor Seweryn 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-200. Krasicki h. Rogala Antoni, Gabryel i Stanisław mianowani hrabiami 1787, P. G. Krasiński h. Korwin Piotr, Leopold i Augustyn zatwier. tytułu hra- biowskiego 1856, P. G. Krasiński Alojzy przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Krasiński Hubert Antoni 2 im. zatwier. tytułu hrabiowskiego tudzież h. Ślepowron i przydomku Korwin 189 1882, (dyp. 276 1883), T. 26-527. Kraśnicki Dumicz h. Sas Jan i Andrzej zapis. dodat. T. 26-267. Krasnopolskich potomkom W. K. p. h. Topór. Krasnopolski-Gottesmann Karol Józ. 2 im. indygenat 1780. Kratter Leopold R. D. Ż K. III. stan rycer. 297 1860, T. 26-244. Kraul baron Karol, indygenat 1833, P. G. Krechowiecki Bukatko Jan utr. szl. 1837. Krechowiecki Józef syn Michała i Teresy z Hoszowskich utr. szl. 1859. Kretowiczom z Wagin Augustowi i Kajetanowi Piotrowi Marcinowi Tomaszowi 4 im. Wydział Stanów Gal. wydał 1830, legitymę szla- checką którą potem a mian. w r. 1841 i 1845 unieważniono. Krleg baron Franciszek, Indygenat 1820, P. G. Kriegshaber Abraham I. st. szl. 1794, P. G. Kriegshaber Antoni Adam 2 im. stan rycers. 1818, P. G. Krobickich potomkom W. K. p. h. Nowina dodatek z Rosprzy. Kroger h. Kościesza Onutry z. stp. szl. T. 6-112. Krogulskim Janowi i Janowi braciom (?) h. Grabie przed. Sieczka Wydział Stanów Galic. wydał w r. 1809, legitymację szlachectwa. Krolikiewicz Marcin nob. 1791. Królikowski Jacek utr. szl. 1807. Kronwald v. Kronauge Piotr Paweł 2 im. I. st. szl. 1796, P. G. Kronwald Kronauge Franciszek stan ryc. 1818, P. G. Kropiwnicki Czołożyc Jan utr. szl. 1862. Krosnowski h. Junosza Ignacy mian. hrabią 1791, P. G. Krosnowski h. Junosza Marceli Winc. Ant. 3 im. hrabią 1840, P. G. Kruczkowski nie herbu ,jeno przydomku Korwin (herb własny) Syl- wester wnuk Tomasza a włość. Tomasza Jacka 2 im. zapisany T. 27 pag. 711: Kruczkowski Sylwester, syn poprzedniego, T. 28-643. Krukowicz Włodz. Adolf 2 im. utr. szl. 1856. Krukowicz August utr. szl. 1860. Krukowicz Teodor utr. szl. 1822. Krukowicz Józef Ignacy 2 im. utr. szl. 1857. Krukowiecki z Ziemblic h. Pomian Piotr mianowany baronem 1776), P. G. Ten sam mianowany hrabią, 1782, P. G. Kruszelnicki Lepiszewicz Jan i Teodor utr. szl. 1840. Kruszelnicki Procewicz Staniś. z. stp. szl. 1824, P. G. Kruszelnicki Stawnikowicz h. Sas Jan, Piotr, Kazimierz i Benedykt z. stp. szl. 1832, P. G. Kryłoszański Turek Paweł utr. szl. 1834. Krynicki Maxymil. ppor. z. stp. szl. 244 186x, n. im. Kryńskich Jakóba, Adama i t. d. potom. W. K. p. h. Rawicz. Krzeczunowicz z Olejowa Grzegorz I. st. szl. 1785, P. G. Krzyształowicz de Turbia Antoni I. st. szl. 1805, P. G. Krzywkowskiego Jana i Ignacego potom. W. K. p. h. Półkozie. Krzyżanowski h. Świnka Wład. Kar. Ant. 3 im., Karol Stan. Jan 3 im., Jan Nep. Stanisław 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-360. Krzyżanowski Bazyli i Jan z. stp. szl. 1820, P. G. Księżarski Jacek, O. L. Dyrektor Krak. .Admin. wyniesiony• do szl. st. ryc. 127 1855, n. im. Kubecki Szala Antoni W. K. poprawił na Kubicki. Kucbarskiego Józefa potom. W. K. p. h. Prawdzic. Kuciejewski Konst., kap., I. st. szl. 147 1855, n. im. Kuczkowski h. Jastrzębiec z Kuczkowa mian. hrabią 1807, P. G. Kulczycki Daszynicz Jan utr. szl. 1794. Kulczycki Gut Teodor utr. szl. 1855. Kulczycki Szumiło Daniel utr. szl. 1859. Kulczycki Śmietanka-Ruczka Konst. utr. szl. 1841. Kulczycki Franciszek utr. szl. 1852. Kulczycki Teodor Ignacy 2 im. z. stp. szl. 112 1863. Kuropatnicki z Kuropatnik h. Nieczuja Ewaryst Andrzej 2 im. miano- wany hrabią 1779, P. G. Kurowskiego Kozim. potom. W. K. p. h. Strzemię z Gór. Lencz. Korwetki Grzegorz ma być Karwacki Grzegorz T. 14-340. Kwiatkowski Józef, major, I. st. szl. 226 1912, n. im. '''L Lachnitt Ignacy stanu rycerskiego. Lachowski h. Pilawa Eug. Ambroży 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1881, T. 26-462. Lanckoroński z Brzezia h. Płomieńczyk Maciej zatw. dawnego tytułu hrabiowskiego 1783, P. G. Laskiewicz Franciszek II. st. szl. 1783, P. G. Laskiewicz Wincenty i Ignacy II. st. szl. 1783, P. G. Laskowski Ludw. Aug. 2 im. syn Franc. zakwest. szlach. 1864. Latorowski Jbzef z. stp. szl. 1835, P. G. De Laveaux August Felix 2 im. z stp. szl. T. 26-107. Legli Stefan, Hieronim, Marek i Ferdynand Cezar 2 im. zatwier. tyt. markizowskiego 1714 1829, 193 1830, 221 1845, n. im. Ledochowski Antoni mianow. hrabią 1800, P. G. Leitsch z Leitenfeldu Alex. I. st. szl. 1787, P. G. Lenczowski z Górnych Lencz Michałowicz-Bator h. Strzemię Anatol Gwalbert Pius 3 im., list gończy. Lenkiwicz Ignacy utr. szl. 1854. Leśniewskiego Stan. potom. W. K. p. h. Grzymała. Leszczyński Skarbek z Góry h. Abdank Józef Benedykt 2 im. mianow. hrabią 1782, P. G. o Leszczyński Leopold i Erazm przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Leszczyńska h. Sas Ludmiła Honorata 2 im. zamężna Dornbach, za- pisana T. 27-479. Leszczyńska h. Sas Marja Władysława 2 im. zamężna Daszawska zapis. T. 27-901. Lewandowski Antoni, płk. 55 pp., I. st. szl. 126 1916, n. im. Lewicki h. Rogala Samuel i Jan mian. hrabiami 1783, P. G. Lewicki Józef Jan 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1805, P. G. Lewickiego Tomasza potom. W. K. p. h. Prawdzie. Lewicki ks. Benedykt i t. d. z. stp. szl. 1848, P. G. Lewiecki Michał II. st. szl. 1786, P. G. Lewiński z Lewina Wojciech Wacł. 2 im. I. st. szl. 1784, P. G. Lichnowsky Edward, książę pruski i hrabia austr. mianowany przez Franciszka I. księciem austr. i zapisany w poczet szl. galic. Cesarz Ferdynand zatwierdził 1847, ten tytuł 2 tem, że każdy pierwo- rodny potomek ma tytuł księcia a reszcie potomstwa wołno przy- dawać nazwisku ich nazwę hrabiów z Wardenbergu i panów z Woschlitzu. Lidl Karol i Jan kawalerowie ord. Ż K. III. kl. wyniesieni do stanu szlach. stopnia rycerskiego ces. dypl. z 134 1881, n. im. Linde Mieczysław, ppłk., I. st. szl. Edler von Brykula 20 2 1917, n. im. Linhardt Hugon Dr. R. D. wynies. 165 1912, do I. st. szl. Dyplomem z 11/6 1913, przyznano dodatek Edler von Lenartowski. Lipowski z Lipowic Konst. Wawrz. Hipolit 3 im. wł. d. Szczuciu, przygnanie st. szl. i h. Ciołek 9/4 1856, (dypl. 3012 1857), T. 26-121. Lipskiego Antoniego Onufrego i t. d. Potomkom W. K. przyznał h. Grabie. Lipski Marceli Emil 2 im. i Tadeusz bracia, tudzież bratanek Kaź. Narcyz 2 im. z. stp .szl. T. 28-78. Liskowacki Jerzy 1801, Józef 1828, utr. szl. Lisowski h. Lis Franciszek Mikolaj Mateusz 3 im. z. stp. szl. 1823. Listowskiego Stanisława Karola 2 im. potom. W. K. p. h. Strzegomia. Lnińskiego Pawła Hilarego 2 im. potom. W. K. p. h. Ostoja. Loebl Herman Wpr. Nam. O. L. wyniesiony do stanu szlach. stopnia rycers. 7/6 1887, n. im. Loewenstein Natan Dr. wł. d. I. st. szl. 199 1910. Dyplomem ces. z 1/8 1912, przyznano dodatek v. Opoka, n. im. Longchamps-Berier Zygmunt, porucznik, Ż K. III. wyniesiony do godności szlacheckiej stopnia rycerskiego 309 1874. (Rodzina ku- piecka, mieszczańska lwowska. Karol Estreicher utrzymuje, że jej pierwotne nazwisko brzmiało prawdopodobnie Berger. Obacz Przewodnik Naukowy i Literacki, Rocznik IX, ex. 1881, strona 101). W b. Galicji do metryk szlach. niezapisany. Louis Józef, r. sądowy I. st. szl. Edler von Wawel 1911 1877, Dyplom 7/1 1878, n. im. Lubieniecki z Lubieńca h. Rola Antoni mianowany hrabią 1783, P. G. Lubieniecki z Lubieńca h. Rola Augustyn i Jankanty mianow. hra- biami 1783, P. G. Lubieniecki z Lubieńca h. Rola Kajetan mianowany hrabią 1782, P. G. Lubomęskiego Stan. potom. W. K. p. h. Pomian. Lubomirski h. Śreniawa Franciszek zatw. dawnego tytułu książęcego 1786, P. G. Lubomirskim książętom przyznano tytuł „Durchlaucht" T. 28 pag. 307. Lustowa z Krosnowskich Marjanna, kanoniczka, zapisana w r. 1823, T. 20-365. Lyro Rudolf Fran. 2 im. stop. rycers. 1784, P. G. Ł''' Łączyński Józef mianowany hrabią 1783, P. G. Ładomirski h. Łado Walenty Kar. Brutus 3 m. z. stp. szl. 258 1892, T. 27-227. Ławrowski Marceli, generał-major, n~ob. 1210 1917, „Edler von Plo-cken", n. im. Łępkowskich Jana, Anton. i Jakóba potomstwu W. K. przyznał h. Dąbrowa. Łgocki Józef, Fran, Ant. z. stp. szl. 1851, P. G. Łobaczewski Wnuczek h. Jastrzębiec Ignacy Leonard 2 im. i Dr. Erazm Ant. 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-551. Łodzińskich h. Radwan Teodora Tomasza 2 im., Jakóba Ign. 2 im. potom. W. K. p. dodatek z Jacynowa. Łodziński h. Radwan Karol syn Stanisława Józefa 2 im., Józef i Cyryl Jan Bapt. Klemens 3 im. wnuk Stanisława wpisani dodatkowo na podst. legit. wyd. przez Sąd Ziem. w Przemyślu 1782, T. 26-168. Łomnickich Michała, Franc., Pawła, Bartosza, i Antoniego potom. W. K. p. h. Suchekomnaty. Łomnicki Jakób i żona Magdalena utr. szl. 1861. Łomnlcki Gawłowicz Jan utr. szl. 1856. Łopuszański z Komarnik Michał utr. szl. 1857. Łoś z Grodkowa h. Dąbrowa Michał Maurycy 2 im., Józef, Felix i Franciszek mian. hrabiami 1789, P. G. Łoś z Grodkowa Karol Fran. 2 im. i jego bratanica Weronika Kata- rzyna Marjanna 3 im. późniejsza Henrykowa Hr. Łączyńska, mianow. hrabiami 276 1861, T. 26-71. Łoś z Grodkowa h. Dąbrowa Antoni hrabią 1782, P. G. Łoś z Grodkowa h. Dąbrowa Felix Ant. 2 im. i Maurycy mianowani hrabiami 1783, P. G. Łoziński h. Lubicz Władysław i Bronisław Julian Rafał 3 im. wnu- kowie Joachima zapisani T. 26-4748. Łoziński Schwerttreu Michał I. st. szl. 1854, P. G. Łubkowskiego Piotra potom. W. K. p. h. Grabie. Łukaszewicz Leonard fałsz. Władysław przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Łuszczowskiego Tomasza i Macieja potomkom W. K. p. h. Nałęcz. Łuzecki Eustachy ks. z. stp. szl. 1819, P. G. '''M Maciejewskich Jana, Antoniego, Franciszka i Adama potomkom W. K. p. h. Ciołek. Mączyńskiego Mikołaja potom. W. K. p. h. Świnka. Mączyńskiego Tomasza potom. W. K. p. h. Świnka z Mączenie. Madejewski Leonard przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Malagamba-Czacka Marja zamężna Edwardowa Micewska przeniesienie na nią szlachectwa przysługującego ojcu ją adoptującemu Ale- ksandrowi Czackiemu h. Świnka. Dyplom ces. z 9/3 1874, T. 26-396. Malina z Gorzkowa h. Poray Tadeusz Felix Albin 3 im. T. 27-430. Malinkowski h. Sas Ludwik August Jan Michał 4 im. r. skarbu z. stp. szl. 184 1861, n. im. Malińskiego Fran. potom. W. K. p. h. Piatyróg vel Pietyroch. Malitowski h. Sas Mikołaj syn Karola na podstawie legitymy wydanej 1783, przez Sąd Ziems. Halicki wpisany dodatkowo T. 15-234. Małachowski z Małachowa Stanisław i Jacek mianowani hrabiami 1800, P. G. Małachowskiego Józefa syna Łukasza potomkom W. K. p. p. Jaxa h. Gryf z dodat. z Kozłowego Małachowa. Małuji Teodora potom. W. K. p. h. Odrowąż. Manasterski Jędrzejkowicz Michał, wnuk Jana, utr. szl. 1871. Maniewki Helena (2. v. Malczewska) i dzieci Marjan, Jan i Helena Apolonia 2 im. z. stp. szl. i h. Odrowąż 2/8 1864, T. 25-187. Manowarda de Jana Anast. Eus. 2 im. I. st. szl. 1788, P. G.' Marassé Mieczysław, Felix, Fortunat, Adam, Ludwik, Jan, bracia uzna- nie szlachectwa 28/1 1869, n. im. Marischler de Roterhejm Fran. I. st. szl. 1791, P. G. Markowska Leontyna, wdowa po majorze, wraz z dziećmi Franciszkiem i Heleną I. st. szl. 305 1916, n. im. Mars h. Noga z. stp. szl. Antoni Józef 2 im. T. 27-338, tegoż synowie Antoni Izydor 2 im., Jan Nep. Stanisław Witalis 3 im., Stanisław Oktawian Jakób 3 im., Zygmunt Felix Ignacy 3 im., Kazimierz Leon Konrad 3 im. i Tadeusz Grzegorz August 3 im. Zapisani T. 27 str. 393-398. Marynowskich Józefa, Walen. i Bened. potomkom W. K. p. h. Nie- zgoda. Maruniak Mateusz, ppłk., I. st. szl. z dodatkiem von Piskorski 121 1883, n. im. Marynowskl Stanisław przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Markowski Budzewicz Bazyli utr. szl. 1853. Markowska Hahułowicz Grzegorz utr. szl. 1863. Mauthner Mateusz, em. starosta, nob. 411 1886, z przydat. E. v. Zgorczyński, n. im. Mecherzynski Fran. Kar. 2 im., Kajetan Erazm 2 im., bracia z. stp. szl. 205 1869, T. 25-328. Melbachowski Franciszek zapisany T. 1-40. Miączyński Ignacy h. Suchekownaty hrabią 1803, P. G. Michalski Franciszek Jan 2 im. i Jan Kapist. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1869, i h. Łodzia. T. 25-308. Michałowski z Michałowa Stanisław mianowany hrabią 266 (207) 1868, n. im. Michałowski z Michałowa Roman mianowany hrabią 411 (212) 1885, n. im. Mieczychowskich potomkom W. K. p. h, Pomian. Mielecki h. Gryf Marcin zapisany T. 27-561. Mier Józef i Jan mianow. hrabiami 173 1777, P. G. Mier hr. Karol Bartł. Józef Jan Albert Antoni 6 im. zapisany T. 24-463, wnuk hrabiego Jana, ostatni po mieczu, umarł we Lwowie 29/4 1885. Byłem obecny przy łamaniu tarczy rodowej. Mieroszowski z Mieroszowa Stanisław i Sobiesław mianowani hra- biami 238 1869, n. im. Mieses Majer Rachmiel, prezes Zbru izr. we Lwowie wynies. do I. st. szl. 137 1881, n. im. Mikulicz Walerian Bartł. 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-564. Mikulicz-Radecki zapisany T. 28-19. Miłaszewski z Wielkiego Miłaszowa h. Leszczyc Alex. Adam 2 im., Maciej Ignacy 2 im., Rafał Leopold 2 im., Jan Kapistran i Erazm Piotr 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1877, T. 26-233. Miłkowski Edw. Felician 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1856, P. G. Minasiewicz Józef Kajetan, stan rycerski, 214 1829, P. G. Minasowicz Piotr Leopold 2 im. przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Mniszech Wandalin z Kończyc Wielkich i Ossownicy h. Mniszech Józef, Michał i Stanisław mianow. hrabiami 1783, P. G. Mniszek z Bużenina h. Poraj Adam, Józef 2 im. mian. hrabią 1783, P. G. Mniszek z Bużenina h. Poraj Tytus Stefan 2 im. wnuk Alexand. To- masza Tytusa 3 im. T. 27-440. Mochnacki Józef, prez. Sądu, L. O. stopień rycerski 201 1866, n. im. Mogilnicki Jan z. stp. szl. 1818, P. G. Moraczewski Józef z. stp. szl. 1830 P. G. Morawski Hieronim, starosta, I. st. szl.. 124 1894, n. im. Morelowski h. Prus Łukasz Stanisław 2 im., Wydział Stanów Gał. wydał mu 1791, legit. szlach. Morski Felix, Aleksander i Magdalena, rodzeństwo, z. stp. szl. 7~5 1862, n. im. Morska Anna Zofia 2 im. z. stp. szl. 211 1866, n. im. Morstin Henryk hr., r. Nam., Tadeusz hr., wł. d. Strzelowo, Ludwik hr., literat, zezwolenie na używanie h. Leliwa i tytułu hrabiowskiego następującem brzmieniu „hrabia Morstin na Raciborsku". Pa- tent ces. Fran. Juzefa I. z 297 1915. Mosch Karol wynies. do stanu rycer. 1855, P. G. Ten sam jako Wprez. Namies. i Ż K. II. mianowany baronem 2212 1868, n. im. Moszczeński na Zbuszynie .i Moszczennie h. Nałęcz Konstanty mianow. hrabią 1788, P. G. Moszoro Jerzy przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Moszyński h. Łodzia Paulin Norbert 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-355). Moysa Jan rob. 304 1875, Edl. von Rosochacki, n. im. Moysa Stefan, stopień rycerski 143 1899, n. im. Ten sam mian. haro- nem 1911 1910, T. 28-548-550. Mravincsics Antoni Michał r. Nam. Ż K. III. wyniesiony do szlach. stop. rycer. 297 1871, n. im. Mściwujewski h. Pniejnia z Puzystok i Mściwujewa przyznanie staro- pol. szlach. na fundamencie dokum. z r. 1782, Bonifacy ekonom w Stajach i synowie tegoż Justyn, Sebastjan, Józef, Stanisław Izydor 2 im. i Mieczysław Jan 2 im. T. 26-12-16. Mussil Fran. Ign. 2 im. Ed. van Mussilau 122 1836, n. im. Muszczyński Antoni, major, I. st. szl. 223 1886, n. im. Muszyński Karol, płk., mian. E. von Arenhort 294 1890, n. im. Muller Karol mian. 1818, E. von Nekarsfeld. Mycielski Fran. zatw. prus. tyt. hrabiows. 164 1869. Mysłowski Alfred Dominik 2 im. i jego synowie Mieczysław Alfred Antoni Leon 4 im. i Alfred Antoni Teofil 3 im. wpisani do metryk galic. szlacheckich 202 1879. N''' Nahlik Karol, major, I. st. szl. „von Naskała" 203 1897, n. im. Nahlik Jan, r. apel., wynies. do l. st. szl. 204 1859, n. im. Nalepa Antoni !. li. III. stan rycer. 811 1872, n. im. Napadiewicz de Więckowski Mikołaj I. st. szl. 184 1835, P. G. Nartowski 1• rant. Ksaw. Bronisław Marjan 3 im. i Antoni Karol Feliks 3 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-622. Nechay de Felseis Jan, Adolf i Leopold I. st. szl. 109 1852, P. G. Nechay de Felseis Jan stop. rycerski 112 1858, T. 24-495. Niedzielskiego Ant. Ign. 2 im. potom. W. K. p. h. Larysz. Niementowski h. Pobóg Wojciech z synami Michałem, Walentym (Bła żejem) i Mikołajem na podstawie dokum. z r. 1793, zapis. T. 25-101. Niementowski Hipolit syn Walentego (Błażeja) zapisany T. 25-106. Niemyski z Nniemyja Maciej baronem 1783, P. G. Nikorowicz Grzegorz, stop. rycerski 1781, P. G. Nikorowicz Dominik stop. rycer. 1782, P. G. Nikorowicz Józef I. st. szl. 1788, P. G. Niwicki h. Korczak Władysław Piotr Tomasz 3 im. prawnuk Cy- priana, T. 27-946. Niwińskiego Józefa potom. W. K. p. h. Kuszaba. Nowakowski Franc. Xaw. Tomasz Erazm 3 im. i jego synowie August Stanisław 2 im. i Stanisław Feliks 2 im. z. stp. szl. 6/1 1869, n. im. Nowickiego Karola potom. W. K. p. przydomek Siła i h. Poraj. Nowicki Józef, major 24 p. p., I. st. szl. Ed. von Pokucie 711 1903, n. im. Nowosielski z przydom. Czeczel poprawić na Nowosielecki. '''O Ocetkiewicz Stanie., płk., I. st. szl. v. Julienhort 233 1895, n. im. Ochocki z Wierzbowca Antoni I. st. szl. 1807, P. G. Oczosalski h. Kuszaba Edward Xawery Nikodem 3 im. wnuk Xawe- rego, T. 26-528. Ogrodowicz Edmund, płk., Ż K. III. wyniesiony do stop. rycerskiego 2/6 1884, R. v. „Monte-Belvedere", n. im. Olszewski Emeryk Gracjan 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1829, P. G. Onyszkiewicz h. Jacyna Ferd. Henryk 2 im., Rudolf Maxym 2 im. i Fortunat Ludwik 2 im. z. stp. szl. 273 1853, P. G. Orłowskim z Orla potom. Felixa W. K. p. h. Chomonta i przydom. Cygemberg. Orłowski Kalixt przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Ortyńskich potomkom W. K. p. h. Łabędź. Orzechowska Anna hrabina Jaworska. Orzechowski Michał, Bened. i Jan z. stp. szl. 1822, P. G. Osiecimski-Hutten-Czapski Robert Kazimierz 2 im. wł. d. Pleszów mia- nowiny hrabią 1911 1907, n. im. Osieckiego Jacka potomkom W. K. p. h. Dołęga. Osiecki Fryderyk, Antoni Piotr 2 im., Aleksander Antoni 2 im. i Sta- nisław, bracia, z. stp. szl. 612 1858, T. 25-1. Ossoliński z Tęczym h. Topór Michał mianowany hrabią 1785, P. G. Ostaszewski Michał I. st. szl. 1785, P. G. Ostroróg h. Nałecz Adam, Marcin, Alexander Izydor mianow. hra- biami 1783, P. G. Otocki na Wiel. Otoku h. Dołęga Stan. baronem 1784, P. (:. Otocki na Wiel. Otoku h. Dołęga Stan. hr. 1797, P. G. Ozurewicz Tomasz R. D. O. L. stan rycer. 127 1882, n. im. P''' Pankowski Antoni, płk., I. st. szl. 244 1892, n. im. Pankowski z Panków Paweł Stan. 2 im. I. st. szl. 1787, P. G. Parys h. Prawdzic Adam mian. hrabią 1808, P. G. Parfanowicz Teodor z. stp. szl. 1835, P. G. Pasławski Bazyli i Szymon z. stp. szl. 1820, P. G. Paulewicz Michał, major, I. st. szl. 177 1883, 1'. 26-618. Pawłowski h. Ślepowron Antoni Idzi 2 im. mianowany hrabią 1810, P. G. Pawłowski h. Korab, starosta, z. stp. szl. 196 1907, T. 28-325. Pepłowski h. Gozdawa Ludwik Dominik 2 im., Włodz. Jakób Medard 3 im., Tadeusz Stan. 2 im. i Kazimierz Józef Ludwik 3 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27 i 28 str. 350, 351, 352 i 748. Perekładowski Jan Pustelnik Syxtus Wincenty Onufry 4 im. z. stp. szl. 1821, P. G. Pierzchała h. Pierzchała Kasper Wincenty 2 im. zapisany 1864, T. 25-162. Pieszczyńskich potomkom W. K. p. h. Rota. Pietrzykowski Fryder., r. min. st. ryc. 264 1916, n. im. Pilot Franciszek Józef 2 im., Antoni Józef 2 im., Ludwik Naroi 2 im., Fryderyk Józef 2 im., Klemens Józef 2 im. wyniesieni do I. st. szl. 254 1862, n. im. Pilot Tadeusz Dr. zast. Marsz. Kraj. wyniesiony do stanu rycerskiego 3011 1908, n. im. Piniński z Pinina Stanis. mian. hrabią 1780, P. G. Piniński z Pinina Jerzy mianow. hrabią 1780, P. G. Piniński h. Jastrzębiec hr. Leonard Franciszek Xawery 2 im. wnuk Jerzego, T. 26-175. Piniński hr. h. Jastrzębiec Leon Jan 2 im. syn Leonarda, b. namiest. Galicji, T. 26-177. Piotrowski h. Junosza Gustaw Józef 2 im. Dr. i jego córka Adela Wilhelmina Felicja 3 im. z. stp. szl. 146 1879, T. 26-314. Piotrowski Feliks Hieronim i Antoni Julian z. stp. szl. i przydomku Trojan 1011 1871, T. 26-21. Płażek Edwin Dr. I. st. szl. 164 (266) 1900, u. im. Poddany Jan ppłk., I. st. szl. von Jamiano 5/2 1918, n. im. Podhorodecki Leop., kap., I. st. szl. v. Staffenheim 2010 1862, n. im. Podlewskim h. Bogorja, skreślono w. rodzina bowiem pochodzi z Pod- łęża a więc Podłęski wzgl. Podleski. Podlewski z Kurozwęk h. Poraj z. stp. szl. n. im. Podoski Ferdynad przywr. szt. 1212 1849. Poglies Karol, r. apel., Ż K. III. stan rycer. 9/6 1865, n. im. Pogłodowski Zenon I. st. szl. z dodatkiem „v. Przytyk", herb podobny do Janiny 1011 (1112) 1880, n. im. Poll de Pollenburg Fran. Xaw. wynies. do I. st. szl. 1815, P. G. Poll de Pollenburg h. własnego Wincenty Ferr. Hugo 2 im. wnuk Fran. Xaw. a syn poety Wincentego wraz z synami Reginaldem Winc. 2 im., Henr. Fran. Xaw. Wincentym Ferr. Piotrem Celestynem 5 im., Leonem Winc. Ferr. Gwidonem 3 im., Adamem Tytusem Winc. Fer. 3 im. i Augustem Hugonem Baltaz. 3 im. zapisani T. 27 pag. 917-924. Polański Teodozy Dr. adw. wł. d. podniesiony do godności szl. st. rycer. R. v. Polany 7/8 1861, T. 25-24. Polański Teodozy Mikołaj 2 im., syn poprzed., zapis. T. 25-253. Poletyło Wojciech mianowany hrabią 1800, P. G. Pomiankowski Kazimierz, major, Ż K. III. wyniesiony do godn. szl. st. rycerskiego v. Wiara 115 1891, n. im. Poniatowski Karol i Józef zatwier. tyt. książęcego 1911 1850, n. im. Poniński h. Łodzia Karol 1818, Alexander 1821, Leander 1825, zatwier. pols. tyt. książęcego, P. G. Ponińskim książętom przyznano tyt. „Durchlaucht", T. 28-307. Poniński Adolf, wł. d. zatw. prus. tyt. krab. 8/3 1862, n. im. Popiel Chościak h. Sulima Winc. z. stp. szl. T. 27-412. Popiel Chościak h. Sulima Wacław Tomasz Paweł Józef Aug. 5 im. i Ludwik Józef Jan Fel. Ign. 5 im. .z. stp. szl. T. 28-574 i 586. Possinger Ludwik, r. Nam., st. ryc. R. v. Choborski 1412 1860, n. im. Ten sam, kierow. Nam., Ż K. II. mianow. baronem 7/9 1870, n. im. Postruski Gustaw Józef Dominik, Józef Dominik Antoni i Klemens Piotr z. stp. szl. 1012 1868, T. 25-313-315 i 359. Potocki Ignacy przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Potocka h. Pilawa hrabianka Zofia Marja Róża Katarzyna 4 im. póź- niejsza Maciejowa X. Radziwiłłowa i Róża Marja Deodata Huberta Pia Katarzyna Zofia 7 im., późniejsza Zdzisławowa hr. Tarnowska, praprawnuczki Jana a córki Artura z Krzeszowic zapis. T. 27 pag. 179-182. Potocki hr. h. Pilawa Andrzej Kazimierz 2 im. (zamordowany 1908') prawn. Jana T. 27-177, 178. Synowie poprzedniego Artur Antoni Bonawentura Hubert Marja 5 im. i Andrzej Marja Franciszek Xawery Hubert 4 im. zapisani T. 28-155. Powolny Józef, płk., I. st. szl. 117 1893, n. im. Poźniak Krzywkowicz Jan I. st. szl. 1791, P. G. Prachtel Leopold, R. D. Ż K. III. wynies. do godn. szlach. stop. ryc. „von Morawiański" 101 1870, n. im. Praun Paweł Ferdynand 2 im., Ż K. III., kom. straży ogn. we Lwowie stopień rycerski 267 1872, n. im. Pressen Wawrzyrniec I. st. szl. 1801, P. G. Prochaska Emil, major 78 p. p. M. T. Promocja i wynieś. do st. barona 178 1917, n. im. Pruszyński-Ursyn Józef Ludwik Władysław 3 im. z. stp. szl. 317 1865, n. im. Przyborski Artur, generał-porucz., stopień ryc. 2411 1917, n. im. Przybysławski h. Nałęcz Kazimierz Marja Andrzej Kajetan 4 im. wnuk Józefa a włość. Gabrjela Józefa, T. 26-349. Przychocki Kazimierz i Ignacy mian. baronami 1794, P. G. Przychocki Jan Nepom. II. st. szl. 1782, P. G. Psarski z Psar h. Jastrzębiec Bonawentura wpisany na podst. dokum. wydan. 1803, przez Komisję Galicji Zachodniej, T. 26-929. Ptak Ido, wdowa po płk., i jej synowie Jerzy i Emil I. st. szl. 269 1918, n. im. Pukalski Józef Alojzy 2 im. biskup Ż K. II. baronem 2011 1865, n. im. Puzdrowskiego Waler. Józefa 2 im. potom. W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. R Radeckich Stanisł. i Wawrz. potom. W. K. p. h. Godziemba. Radnicki Zygm., kapit., I. st. szl. „von Lechita", n. im. Radwan h. Radwan Stanisław, dz. dóbr, i jego dwaj synowie Jan Ignacy 2 im. i Winc. Henryk 2 im., z. stp. szl. 3010 1873, T. 26-99. Radziwiłł Ludwik i Sergjusz zator. tyt. książęcego 9/8 1882, n. im. Radziwiłłom książętom przyzn. tytuł „Durchlaucht", T. 28-307. Rafałowski Zygm. Iuwenal 2 im. i synowie tegoż Tytus Ambroży 2 im. i Bolesław Sew. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 8/8 1870, T. 25-374. Ramułt h. Ramult Baldwin a) Konstanty Joachim 2 im. z. stp, szl. 1881, T. 26-441. b) Ludwik Izajasz 2 im. T. 27-40. c) Stanisław Antoni Marcin 3 im. T. 28-245. d) Leon Jan Marcin 3 im. zator. 299 1907, T. 28-337. e) Jan Kanty Mikołaj 2 im. yatw. 299 1907, T. 28-374-376. Rapaport Arnold Dr. adw., I. st. szla „von Porada" 13/ 7 1890, n. im. Rej Werszowiec z Nagłowie h. Oksza Kajetan mianowany hrabią 1808, P. G. Reja Michała potomkom W. K. p. h. Topór. Rodakowski Paweł, adw., II. st. szl. 1828, P. G. Rodakowski Leon, r. Nam. cesar. zezwol. na im. T. 26-117. Rogaliński z Dzwonowa na Obornikach i Radziewie h. Łodzia Kasper mianowany hrabią 1787, P. G. Rojek h. Rawicz Ludwik Karol 2 im., z. stp. szl. 1856, P. G. Romanowicz Bazyli, z. stp. szl. 1821, P. G. Romański Franciszek, przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Romaszkan Mikołaj mianow. baronem 183 1857, n. im. Romaszkan Piotr mianowany baronem 3/1 1858, n. im. Romaszkan Piotr mianow. baronem 1865, T. 25-179. Romer z Chyszowa h. Jelita Cyprjan mian. hrabią 1832, P. G. Rosenstock Maurycy Dr. wl. d. I. st. szl. „von Rozstocki" 2511 1903, Dyplom 284 1904, n. im. Ten sam zezwolenie cesarskie na złożenie famil. nazwiska Rosenstock i zatrzym. nazwy Rozstocki 2315 1913, n. im. Rozbierski Antoni II. st. szl. 1813, P. G. Rossowskiego Jana potom. W. K. p. dodatek „z Roszosza". Roszkowski h. Ogończyk Gustaw Jan Nep. 2 im. z. stp. szl. 166 1894, T. 27-334. Roza-Szarski Marcin Dr. R. D., adopt. przez Henryka barona Roza, T. R. i szefa sekcji otrzymał 210 1918, zezwolenie na przeniesienie na siebie tyt. barona, T. 28-845. Rozwadowski z Wielkiego Rozwodowa h. Trzy Trąby Ignacy miano- wany hrabią 1791, P. G. Rozwadowski-Jordan Tadeusz Samuel Szymon 3 im. zapisany T. 26- 571, generał-porucznik w. aust. a potem generał broni W. P. ozdobiony orderem Marji Teresy Nr. 184. Promocja 178 1918. Order nadawano za istotne bohaterstwo. Rożycki Rudolf Dr. praw. r. Tryb. Adm. i Władysław urzęd. w Mod- lingu ces. zezwol, na posługiwanie się używanem dotąd szla- chectwem w charakterze szlach. austryjac. T. 28-317. Rudnicki Franciszek przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Russocki z Brzezia h. Zadora Mikołaj mian. hrabią, P. G. Rybiński Stanisław poprawić na Rybicki. Rychłicki (Sas) Franciszek Eligiusz 2 im. z. stp. sal. 199 1860, T. 25-371. Rychlicki Leonard Teodor 2 im., syn poprzed. zapis. T. 28-372. Rychlińskł Tadeusz, ppłk., I. st. szl. 1310 1916, n. im. Rydyger Ludwik, R. D. prof. Un. Lw. wynies. do stopnia ryc. „R. v. Ruediger" 1811 1903, (dyp. 3 10 1904), n. im. Rylski Ścibor Edward przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Rylski Ścibor Kornel Marjan Maciej 3 im., porucznik, z. stp. szl. Rzewuski Leon wł. d. w Gal. mianow. hrabią 204 1858, n. im. Rzuchowski Dunin h. Łabędź ze Skrzynna Bronisław Rudolf 2 im. praprawnuk Felixa, T. 28-332. Rzyszczewski Józef mianowany hrabią 1845, (dyplom 271 1857), P. G. S Saeher Jan Nep. Szczepan 2 im. II. st. szl. 1827, P. G. Sacher-Masoch von Kronenthal Leopold ces. zezwol. na połączenie nazwis. teścia Dr. Macocha 2311 1838, n. im. Sadowski Józef Wojc. 2 im. i Wojciech z. stp. szl. 308 1824, P. G. Sahanek Adolf Dr. I. st. szl. „E. v. Bogodar" 2810 1910, n. im. Salomon v. Friedberg Emanuel, major, zatwier. szlach. austr. 1312 1862, n. im. Ten sam jako gener.-porucz. we Lwowie baronem 172 1884, n. im. Sanguszko h. Pogoń Hieronim i Władysław zatwierdzenie tytułu ksią- żęcego 1785, P. G. Sanguszkom książętom przez. tytuł „Durchlaucht". T. 28-307. Sapieha Leon zatw. tyt. książęcego 1840, P. G. Sawczyński Jan, major, mianow. Edl. van Eichenhort 164 1908, n. im. Sawicki Apolloniusz h. Ślepowron z. stp. szl. T. 27-509. Sawracki Teodor, rotm., I. st. szl. 13/7 1864, n. im. Schabenbeck Józef, szef Prok. Sk. stop. ryc. 228 1870, n. im. Schmid Leopold Fryd. 2 im. nob. I. stop. 1808, P. G. Schulz Strasznicki Leopold Ludw. 2 im. nob. I. st. 1810, P. G. Seeling de Saulenfels Antoni nob. I. st. 1807, P. G. Seferowicz h. Lubicz Jan Alojzy 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-813. Seidler Andrzej, star. w Rzeszowie nob. R. v. Wiślański 210 1879, n. im. Seredkiewicz Wincenty nob. I. st. 1806, P. G. Serwatowskich potom. W. K. p. h. Jastrzębiec. Siatecki Tyburcy, rotm. II. st. szl. 151 1860, n. im. Siemiginowski h. Sas Jakób z. stp. szl. 1848, P. G. Siemiginowski h. Sas Jakób wnuk Jana z. stp. szl. T. 26-804. Siemieński ze Stawczyna i Biecza h. Dąbrowa Wilhelm mianowany hrabią 1779, P. G. Siemieńscy hr. Wilhelm i tegoż żona Zofia z krab. Lewickich ces. zezw. na połączenie obu nazwisk 1112 1869, n. im. Siemiradzki Konstanty przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Sierakowski z Bogusławie Wacław Hier. 2 im., Roman, Józef, Wacław, Sebastian, Kajetan, Konstanty, Jan, Paweł, Maxymilian, Leon, Teodor i Stanisław mianowani hrabiami 1775, P. G. Sigert de Sigersztejn Tomasz nob. I. st. 1791, P. G. Signio Franc., Andr., Jan i Hilary nob. I. st. 1792, P. G. Singer Wyssogurski Jan i Ignacy nob. I. st. 1794, P. G. Singer Wyssogurski Franciszek nob. I. st. 1788, P. G. Skalkowski h. Nałęcz Antoni Wład. 2 im., Karol Józef 2 im., Sta- nisław Tad. Ant. Celestyn 4 im. z. stp. szl. 2111 1869, T. 25-340. Skarbek z Góry h. Abdank Jan mianow, hrabią 1778, P. G. Skarbek z Góry h. Abdank Ludwik mian. hrabią 1778, P. G. Skarszewski Władysław, porucz., z. stp. szl. i zezwolenie na używanie h. Nałęcz i nazwiska Zuk-Skarszewski 511 1853. Skibiński Karol z. stp. szl. 273 1827, P. G. Skorodyński Mikołaj, kanonik gr.-k. Kap. Lwowskiej, wyniesiony do godności szlach. przez ces. Franciszka II. T. 21-120. Skórski Franc. nob. I. st. 1791, P. G. Skowroński Alex. przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Skrochowski Jan nob. I. st. 1788, P. G. Skrzyński ze Skrzynna Adam mianowany hrabią 141 (2/3) 1895, T. 27-73$. Skrzyński ze Skrzynna h. Zaremba Alex. Józef 2 im. syn hr. Adama, zapis. T. 27-826, (był minis. spraw zewn.). Ślaski ze Ślazów h. Krzywda Ignacy, syn Andrzeja, r. Mag. Lwow. wraz z synami Edwardem Felixem 2 im. i Leonem Ign. 2 im. na mocy decyzji Wydz. Stanów Gal. z 1858, wpisany T. 24-462. Skulski Mieczysław, kapitan 73 p. p. odznacz. krz. rycers. Marji Teresy Nr. 187. Promocja 10/6 1921. Skwarczyński Ignacy wyniesiony do godności szlacheckiej stanu ry- cerskiego 1870, P. G. Tegoż potomkowie zapisani, T. 26 pag. 27, 28, 29 i 849. Sleczkowski Franciszek, major, nob. 1/5 1867, I. st. Edler von Poboj, T. 26-52. Sleczkowski, Willibald, Gwalbert przywr. szl. 1212 1849 (?). Slęk Franciszek, Dyr. K. Oszcz. Kraków, I. st. szl. 239 1903, (253 1904), n. im. Slawikowski Stan., major 29 pp., nob. I. stop. „von Słowik" 122 1915, n. im. Słoninka Julian, płk., nob. I. st. „von Hołodów" 2/4 1894, n. im. Słotwiński Leliwa Konstanty przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Smal-Stooki Stefan Dr. prof. Un. nob. I. st. 1/6 1911, n. im. Smarzewskich Tadeusza, Jana i Ant. potomkom W. K. p. h. Zagłoba. Smołka Stanisław Dr. prof. U. J. R. D., stopień rycer. 147 1913, im. Smolnicki Wachnowicz Julian utr. szl. 1871. Smoluchowski Wilhelm, sekr. Kanc. Gabin., Ż K. III. wyniesiony do godności szlach. stop. rycers. „von Smolan" 1912 1883, n. im. Sobolewskiego Konst. potomkom W. K. dodał „z Piętek",. Sokolnickich Ignacego i Franc. potom. W. K. p. h. własny p. Cyrus. Sochaniewicz Józef, major, nob. I. st. E. v. Swiplaski 7/1 1884, n. im. Solski Fran. Ksaw. Marja Teresa 1778, nadała tyt. ryc. P. G. Soroczyńskt Roman, kapit., zator. stopnia rycerskiego 2910 1868. Sozańskim Worona Wolko skreślić h. Korwin i wpisać Korczak. Spatschek z Staarfeldu Maciej Fryd. nob. I. st. 1787, P. G. Spawenti di St. Giorgio Jan Franc. Ant. Agapit 4 im. zator. wego szlach. 1776, P. G. Szpielmann Jan Alojzy 2 im. nob. I. st. 1786, P. G. Sroczyński Bogumił przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Sroczyński Bron. Fran. Grzeg. 3 im., Włodzimierz 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-815. Srokowskl Klemens, wnuk Szymona, utr. szl. 1865. Stadnicki ze Stadnik na Rożnowie h. Śreniawa Józef mianowany hra- bią 1783, P. G. Siadnicki ze Stadnik na Rożnowie h. Śreniawa Piotr mianowany hra- bią 1783, P. G. Stadnicki Fortunat przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Stadnicki Alex. Mik. 2 im., podpor. 56 p. p. zezwolenie na wpisanie do gal. metryk szlach. i przyznanie h. Drużyna 148 1865. Stadnicki ze Stadnik na Rożnowie h. Śreniawa Jan mianowany hra- bią 1784, P. G. Stadnicki ze Stadnik h. Śreniawa Antoni i Felix mianowani hrabiami 1783, P. G. Stadnicki ze Żmigroda h. Śreniawa Józef hrabią 1783, P. G. Stańskiego Józefa potomkom W. K. p. h. Dębno. Starowiejski Biberstejn Stanisław wpisany dodatkowo na podst. Iegit. wydan. przez Sąd Gr. Lw. 1782, T. 20-338. Starzeński h. Lis Maciej i Piotr mian. hrabiami 1780, P. G. Staszkiewicz Karol, płk., nob. I. st. 225 1918, n. im. Statkiewicz Alex. przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Statkiewicza Łukasza potomkom W. K. p. h. Rawicz. Stawarski ze Stawów Ignacy, dyr. gim., wyniesiony do godności szl. I. st. 301 1888, T. 27-95. Stefanowicz Kajetan Dr. mianowany baronem 118 1917, n. im. Stetkiewicz Artur Karol 2 im., Arnim Rudolf 2 im. i Armand Michał Bazyli 3 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-782. Stetkiewlcz h. Kościesza z. 226 1906 stp. szl., Ido i jej córki: Róża Jolanda 2 im., Elwira Ferdynanda 2 im., Elfryda Rozalia 2 im. T. 28-352. Stelzhammer Paweł nob. I. stop. 1787, P. G. Stix ze Sanbergen Józef Romuald 2 im. nob. I. stop. 1791, P. G. Stojanowicz Andrzej nob. I. stop. 1789, P. G. Stojowskim wszystkim przyznano h. Trąby. Stokowski Marceli i Apolinary przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Strański Karol Dr. I. st. szl. „von Heilkron" nob. 179 1862, n. im. Straszewskich Józefa i Stania. potom. W. K. p. h. Radwan. Stratyński Alex. i Józef z. stp. szl. 2611 1850, n. im. Strawiński h. Sulima Gustaw Mateusz Anioł Adam 4 im. z. stp. szl. T. 27-357. Strojnowski Ignacy Dawid wyniesiony do stanu rycer. 1852, P. G. Strojnowski Roman Hieronim, wnuk Ignacego Dawida, T. 28-157. Strońskiego Kazimierza potomkom W. K. p. h. Doliwa. ze Stronia. Strzelecki h. Oksza Michał z. stp. szl. 296 1862, T. 25-84. Strzelecki h. Oksza Ign. Jakób 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1876, T. 25-154, Strzyżowskiego Teodora potom. W. K. p. h. Gazdowa ze Strzyżowa. Suchodolski Wojciech mianowany hrabią 1800, P. G. Sułkowscy książęta otrzymali 1905, tyt. „Durchlaucht", T. 28-30?. Summer-Brason Adolf i Edmund zezwolenie na przeniesienie na nich szlachectwa i herbu przysług. ich ojcu adoptującemu Doktorowi Janowi Summerowi 5/3 1889, n. im. Supiński h. Leszczyc Józef i Adam synowie Adama zapis. T. 27-165. Swaryczewskiego Józefa potomkom W. K. p. h. Korczak. Świeżawskim wszystkim W. K. p. h. Kuszaba. Świstelnicki ze Świstelnik Michał I. st. szl. 1793, P. G. Szamoty Michała, Szymona i Wawrz. potom. W. K. p. h. Prawdzie. Szaniawski Stanisław mianowany hrabią 1800, P. G. Szaraki-Raza obacz Roza-Szarski. Szawłowskich Anton. Marc. i Romualda potom. W. K. p. h. Sulima. Szawłowski Stania. Marcin Ant. 3 im. dziedzic Barysza, otrzym. ces. zezw. 2912 1908, na pisanie się „ze Szaweł", T. 28-419. Szczepański ze Szczepanki h. Dołęga Ludwik Konstanty Maurycy 3 im. zapisany T. 27-377. Szembek Izydor przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Szeparowicz Michał, płk., nob. I. st. „von Badenberg" 5/4 1917, n. im. Szelengowski Tomasz przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Szeptycki z Szeptyc Jan Kanty Remigiusz 2 im. mianowany hrabią 6/5 (16 9) 1871, T. 26-33. Tegoż synowie Roman Marja Alexander 3 im., Alex. Marja Dominik 3 im., Stanisław Józef Teofil 3 im., Kazimierz Marja 2 im. i Leon Józef Marja 3 im. zapisani, T. 26- 911-915. Szeptyckł z Szeptyc Jan syn Franciszka zapisany na podstawie legi- tymy wyd. 1782, przez Sąd Z. Lw. T. 17-196. Szlachtowski Stanisław Dr., r. skarbu, Ż K. III. otrzymał szlach. stop. rycers. 610 1876, n. im. Szlachtowski Felix Dr. prof. Un. wyniesiony do stanu rycerskiego 304 (2611) 1893, n. im. Szołajski h. Starża (Topór) Tymoteusz Paweł 2 im. i Adam Jan 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1882, T. 26-543 i 554. Szamański Eustachy i Leon przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Szymonowiez Ignacy Dr. Ż K. II. baronem 2012 1865, n. im. Szymonowiez Jakób, wł. d., i Dr. Ignacy sędzia, ces. zezwol. na prze- niesienie na nich tyt. barona udzielonego stryjowi Dr. Ignacemu 114 1870, n. im. Szyszkowskiego Bened. potom. W. K. p. h. Ostoja. '''T Tarnawiecki Jan, por. 30 p. p. z. stp. szl. 301 1871, n. im. Tarnawieckiego Alexego potomkom W. K. p. h. Topór: Tarnawiecki Marceli nob. I. st. 3110 1854, P. G. Temu samemu cesarz przyznał 143 186.5 stopień rycerski. Tarnowski Kornel Dr., Prez. Sądu, O. L. stopień ryc. 2/5 1878, T. 26-265. Tarnowski Rudolf, ppłk., nob. I. st. „von Sleme" 225 1917, n. im. Tarnowski Amor h. Leliwa Jan mian. hrabią 1785, P. G. Tarnowski hr. Stanisław utr. szl. 1864. Tchórznickiego Walent. potomkom W. K. p. h. Jelita i p. Mniszek. Terleckich Andrzeja, Jana i Wojciecha potomkom W. K. p. h. Prze- strzał z Unichowa. Terlecki Prokopowicz utr. szl. 1) Kornel FeIix 2 im. 1847, 2) Piotr 1856, 3) Jan (Daniczuk) 1806, 4) Jan i Teodor 1806, 5) Jan 1830, 6) Mikołaj 1851, 7) Jan 1851. Terlecki Konstanty utr. szl. 1804. Terlecki Kremen Gabryel utr. szl. 1806. Terleckiego Kazimierza potom. W. K. p. h. Przestrzał z Unichowa. Tettmayer Przerwa Stanisław, Wojciech i Alexander wyniesienie do godn. szlach. I. stopnia 1794, P. G. Tilly na Tilowie Jan Józef zatw. szlach. pols. 1786, P. G. Till Ernest Dr. R. D. prof. Un. Lw. wyniesiony do godności szl. I. st. 2210 1917, temu samemu dyplomem z 6/2 1918, dodano „z Ko- stryna" (Kostryn jest przysiółkiem do Uherzec Mineralnych koło Liska, własność nob.). Tołłoczko h. Pobóg Edward, Minis. sp. wew. we Wiedniu reskryptem z r. 1886, uznało prawo użyty. pojed. (?) szlach. Treterów potomstwu W. K. p. h. Śreniawa. Treter z Lubomierza Roman Konstanty 2 im. zezw. ces. na połączenie wlas. nazwiska z nazwiskiem Doliniański 129 1896, (dyplom 111 1897), n. im. Truszkowski Marceli Leonard 2 im. z. stp. szl. 1880, T. 26-371. Truszkowski Drogosław Gabryel Miecz. 2 im., Alexy Teofil Franciszek Ksawery 3 im. i Tadeusz Celestyn 2 im. synowie poprzedniego wpisani, T. 26-372. Turkuł. Rodzina niepolskiego pochodzenia, nie stara bo nobilitowana na Sejmie 1676, niegdyś bardzo zamożna i wpływowa. W r. 1782, wydano w b. Galicji legitymę szlachecką 14 mężczyznom tego nazwiska a w 103 lat później umiera we Lwowie ostatni potomek tamtych tego imienia a mianowicie Felix urodz. 5/1 1833 +28/3 1885, pochowany we Lwowie na Łyczakowie pole 73. Jedyną po- zostałą no nich pamiątką to pałac z 6 morgowym parkiem przy ul. Piekarskiej, dziś własność pani Janiny Batyckiej, matki kró- lowej piękności. Starsze pokolenie pamięta czasy, kiedy w tym pałacu mieszkała Felicja z Turkułów Comelowa, córka Tadeusza pana na Tarnopolu i t. d. i Heleny z hrabiów Poletyłów a ro- dzona siostry Heleny, żony Karola hr. Miera, ostatniego po mieczu. Obie te siostry, pierwsza we Lwowie druga w Rzymie, roztaczały naokoło siebie ku podziwowi swoich i obcych niebywały prze- pych. Sic transit gloria mundi! Turnau Jakób, tyłaś. Dobczyc, nob. I. stopnia 1212 1857, z przydatkiem „z Dobczyc", T. 28-271. Turnau de Dobczyce Józef, płk., Ż K. III. otrzymał 111 1881, sto- pień rycerski, n. im. Tyneńska Aniela z. stp. szl. 15/5 1865, n. im. Uchański h. Kuszaba Józef Benedykt Wincenty 3 im., porucz., Wydz, Stanów Gal. wydał 1805, legitymę szlachectwa. Ujejski z Rupniewa h. Śreniawa Kornel Józef Piotr 3 im., poeta, wnuk Piotra zapisany, T. 27-533. Uranowicz Zygmunt Dr. fil. z. stp. szl. i h. Chorągwie Kmitów 119 1892, T. 27-232. Uranowicz h. Chorągwie Tadeusz Dr. med. zatw. j. w. T. 27-503. Urbański Feliks i Jan z. stp. szl. 289 1858, n. im. Urbański z Urbanie Fran. Xaw. z. stp. szl. 2/3 1859, n. im. Urbański August, ppłk., I. st. szl. „von Ostrymiecz" 184 1908. Uruski h. Sas Seweryn Maciej Leon Kozim. 4 im. hrabią 1312 1844, P. G. Uznański Tomasz z. stp. szl. 1827, P. G. Uznańscy potom. Tomasza należą do szlach. stop. ryc. T. 26-688-693. W''' Warteresiewicz h. Słoń Seweryn, Stefan, Helena i Teresa z. stp. szl. 1812 1896, (dyplom 8/3 T897). Wasilkowsklego Ign. potomkom W. K. p. h. Korczak. Wassilko Jordaki mian. baronem z dolot. Sereck5 147 1855, n. im. Wassilko-Serecki baron Jerzy, Stefan, Alexander i Wiktor, bracia uro- dzeni z Polki Ohanowicz z domu, mianowani hrabiami 298 1918, n. im. Wąsowicz ze Smogorzewa Dunin h. Łabędź Henryk z. stp. szl. T. 27-549. Wattmann Józef R. D., mianowany baronem von Wattmann-Mael- campo-Beaulieu 5/9 1853, n. im. Weber z Ehrenzweig Wincenty I. st. szl. 1811, P. G. Weber z Rittersdorf Jan II. st. szl. 1805, P. G. Weissmann Edward wyniesiony 6/5 1881, do godności szlach. stop. rycers. „v. Zawidowski", T. 26-447. Werenko h. Wierzynkowa Antoni i Mikołaj mianow. baronami 1785, P. G. Wereszczyński h. Korczak Antoni praprawn. Antoniego, zapisany, T. 28-871. Wesolowskich Szczepana Marcina potom. W. K. p. h. Jelita. Wężyk-Rudzki z Wielkiej Rudy h. Wąż Józef Marjan 2 im. z. stp. szl. T. 28--458. Widitz de Widichhaszi Michał I. st. szl. 1789, P. G. Widmann Józef i Antoni I. st. szl. 1792, P. G. Wiczkowski h. Drogosław, Józef Dr. med., z. stp. szl. 24/3 1906, zapis., T. 28-284. Więckowski Ferd. Ż K. III. wynies. do stanu rycers. 3011 1884, n. im. Więkniewicz Zub Alojzy Xawery II. st. szl. 1820, P. G. Wielhorski h. Kierdeja Michał mian hrabią 1787, P. G. Wielowiejski z Wielkiej Wsi Wład. mian. baronem 1825, P. G. Wiercińskiego potomkom W. K. p. h. Rawicz. Wieroński Stanisław, kapitan, ord. Marji Teresy Nr. 189. Promocja 276 1922, Obecnie generał W. P. Przemyśl. Wierzbickiego Michała potom. W. K. p. h. Nieczuja. Wierzbickiego Marcina i Wojciecha potom. W. K. p. h. Radwan. Wilkoszewski Sarjusz z Wilkoszewic h. Jelita Zygmunt z. stp. szl. 1905, T. 28-241. Wiśniewski z Wiśniewa Tadeusz Stanis. Konstanty 3 im. mianowany hrabią 2912 1876, n. im. Wiszniewskich Zwarzyło Marcelego, Wawrzyńca, Pawła i Józefa po- tom. W. K. p. h. Ramult. Witkowicki h. Dołęga Jacek Roch Fel. 3 im. i Rafał Tadeusz 2 im. zapisani na podst. legitymy wyd. 1782, przez Hal. 5. Z. T. 25-98. Witoszyński Józef generał-major, wyniesiony do godności szl. I. st. z przydat. „von Dobrawola" 5/4 1917, n. im. Wodzicki z Granowa h. Leliwa Eliasz hrabią 1799, P. G. Wodzicki z Granowa Franciszek mian. hrabią 1800, P. G. Wojna Franciszek mianowany hrabią 1800, P. G. Wojnarowicz z Zurawek Szymon I. st. szl. 1791, P. G. okurka Pfichtenheld Wincenty I. st. szl. 1792, P. G. Wolański h. Przyjaciel Wład. Krzysztof Feliks Wojc. 4 im. miano- wany hrabią 1111 1886, T. 28-79. Wolański h. Przyjaciel Erazm i Mikołaj Wład. 2 im. czyli Stanisław z. stp. szl. 1872, T. 26-61. Wolański h. Przyjaciel Mikołaj Wład. 2 im., mianowany hrabią 122 1888, n. im. Wolf z Wolfsthal Fran. Ant. 2 im. II. st. szl. 1783, P. G. Wolfram Karol, kap., wyniesiony do godn. szl. st. I. „Edler von Wol- mar" 141 1862, n. im. Wołkowicki h. Lubicz Hipolit Stanisław 2 im. Minis. s. wew. we Wiedniu przyznało prawo używania pojedynczego szlach. i h. Lubicz. Woyciechowski Marjan, major, zezw. na użyty. szlach. stop. ryc. 226 1913, n. im. Woyciechowska h. Nałęcz Ewa Anna Antonina Salomea 4 im. zamęż. Konopkowa, T. 28--1. Woynarowicz Jan, r. Nam., st. ryc. 272 1878, n. im. Wojnarowski Józef przywr. szl. 1212 1849.. Wszelaczyński-Cybulski Franc. utr. szl. 1864. Wszełaczyński-Cybulski Szczepan i Leon z. stp. szl. 1852, P. G. Wysoczański Józef przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Wysoczańskich Petrusiewiczów Teodora, Michała Ant. i Jana potom. W. K. p. h. Wukry. Wysoczański Pietrusiewicz h. Wukry Grzegorz, Leon i Bazyli zapi- sani, T. 26-182, 183, 184. Wysoczański Karol przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Wyszyński Andrzej mianow, baronem 1782, P. G. '''Y Younga a Lenie h. własnego z dewizą „Salus a Christo" Konstanty, Adam i Władysław Jerzy 2 im. z. stp. szt. 153 1871, T. 26-125 i 134. Z Zabielski na Zabiela h. Trzaska Piotr mian. hrabią 1808, P. G. Zabłocki Andrzej, wł. d., z. stp. szl. 189 1848, n. im. Zachariasiewicz Franciszek, biskup w Tarnowie, h. biskupi zatw. 2811 1837. Zachariewicz Julian Oktawian, architekt, Ż K. III. wyniesiony do stanu rycersk. „v. Lwigród" 274 1880, n. im. Zaćwilichowski Zebald syn Stanisława wpisany na podst. legitymy wy- danej 1782, przez Sąd G. Oświęcim, T. 12-11. Zagórski h. Ostoja Miecz. z. stp. szl. 105 1870, T. 25-356. Zajączkowski Damian z. stp. szl. 1820, P. G. Zakaszewskim W. K. p. h. Rawicz. Żakiej h. Poraj Bolesław z. stp. szl. 1/4 1887, T. 26-796. Zakrzewski Pomian Wincenty Dr. z. stp. szl. T. 27-701. Zakrzewski Józef Dr. w Aleppo wyniesiony do szt. I. st. „von Za- krzewo" 910 1907, n. im. Zaleski Wacław, min. skat., mianow. hrabią 2810 1913, n. im. Załuski Thabasz z Załuska h. Junosza Ignacy i Teofil mianowani hrabiami 1776, P. G. Załużnego Jana potomkom W. K. p. h. Pogonia. Zamojski na Zamościu h. Jelita Jan Jakób 2 im. i Andrzej miano- wani hrabiami 1780, P. G. Zamojski h. Jelita Stanisław mianow. hrabią 1820, P. G. Zamorski Franciszek I. st. szl. E. v. Ebersfeld 147 1837, n. im. Zaremba Wawrzyniec, kap., Ż K. III. wyniesiony do godn. szlach. stopnia rycer. 289 1860, n. im. Zarębski Józef nob. st. ryc. 1805, P. G. Zarzycki Szymon i Teodor z. stp. szl. 1824, P. G. Zarzycki Szymon i Teodor z. stp. szl. 1824, P. G Zarzycki Jan I. st. szl. 1792, P. G. Zarzycki h. Nowina Miron z. stp. szl. 1888, T. 26-8$3. Zawadzki h. Rogala p. Biberstein Marcin Bart. Roman 3 im. Każ. Witold Stanisł. 3 im., Celestyn, Magdalena Róża 2 im. z. stp. szl. 6/4 1858, T. 24-481. Zborowski ze Zborowa Maxymilian mian. hrabią 1792, P. G. Zborowski Ignacy, r. apel., Ż K. III. wynies. do stanu rycerskiego 213 1882, T. 27-32. Zborowska-Kostrakiewiczowa Zofia Augusta 2 im. urodzona Micha- łowska z Górnego Michałowa h. Jasieńczyk T. 28-530. Zbrożka Józefa potom. W. K. p. h. Poraj. Zbrożka Andrzeja potomstwu W. K. p. h. Jasieńczyk. Zdański Ludwik, r. apel., i Franciszek R. D. wyniesieni do godn. szl. stop. rycers. 7/1 1891, T. 27-193 i 198. Zeidler z Rosenfeldu Henryk I. st. szl. 1780, P. G. Żeleński z Żelanki h. Ciołek Franc. mian. hrabią 1801, P. G. Żeleńska Anna Marja Barbara 3 im. urodzona Słonecka h. Korab, córka Nikazego Zenona 2 im. zap. T. 28-368. Zgaździński Stanisław Józef 2 im. syn Konstantego Józefa 2 im. były wł. majątków Ulicko Seredkiewicz, Smykowce, . Podwysokie i Horożany, b. ausk. sądowy, emer. r. kol. ostatni po mieczu umarł we Lwowie 211 1935, pochow. na Łyczakowie, Był wpi- sany do metryk szlach. T. 27 pag. 643. Zgórski h. Kotwicz de Gyarmata Alexander, z. stp. szl. T. 28-6. Zgórski h. Kotwicz Alfred Stan. Wilki. 3 im., Julian Alex. 2 im., Kazimierz i Józef Aleks. 2 im. z. stp, szl. T. 27-484. Zieliński z Zielonek Edward Kalixt Winc. 3 im., Cyryl Izajasz Karol 3 im. z. stp. szl. 1826, P. G. Zielonka z Zielonek Jan i Tomasz nie Jastrzębiec jeno Junosza. Ziemiałkowska baronowa Helena z Dylewskich T. 28-544 i 546. Ziemiałkowski Florjan Ż K. I. mian. baronem 2010 1880, n. im, Ziemięcki z Ziemięcina Hieronim Antoni Jan 3 im.. generał-porucz., Ż. K. II. mianow. baronem 1510 1874, n. im. Ziętkiewicz Alfred, płk., I. stp. szl. 234 1894, n. im. Znamlrowski Józef Stan. 2 im., Konstanty Maciej 2 im., Piotr Ferd, 2 im. i Józef Jan 2 im. z..stp. szl. 208 1871, (dyplom 5/7 1883), T. 27-282. Zoll Fryderyk Dr. prof. U. J. wyniesiony do stanu rycers. 299 1906, n. im. Żukowski Karol przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Zunger z Hohensiegen Karol I. st. szl. 1805, P. G. Żurowski Jakób przywr. szl. 1212 1849. Zwierkowski h. Bełty Jerzy Jarosław Anzelm 3 im. kapitan aus. Korwety, ozdobiony orderem Marji Teresy Nr. 180. Promocją 276 1922. W mar. polskiej był Kontradmirałem. Odznaczony Krzyżem Komandors. orderu Polonia Restituta. Pochodził z ro- dziny ziemiańskiej w Kieleckiem. Umarł 116 1932, w Casablanca. Zwisłocki Eugeniusz Zygmunt Dr. R. D. Prez. Sądu w Złoczowie, wy- niesiony do godności szlacheckiej stopnia pierwszego 204 1916. Dyplomem z 192 1917, dodano von Wisłucha", n. im. Kategorie:Adel Habsburger-Monarchie Kategorie:Indices